Orgullo y prejuicio
by El Proyecto Above Dawn
Summary: Una modesta (y para nada fiel) versión de Jane Austen puesta al servicio de esta pareja idónea.
1. Con altura

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **1 Con altura**

"—He querido odiarla, ver sus peores defectos, descreer a quienes decían que era benévola, querida, justa; deseé por tanto tiempo que fuese un monstruo, una quimera, pero no era nada de eso. Era exactamente como quería que fue alguien que pudiese, efectivamente, captar mis atenciones. Así es como me enamoré de usted, irremediablemente. Y cuánto lo lamento.

—Habría ofrecido mis disculpas a tan trágica situación pero supongo que su desdén por sus propias emociones lo ayudará a superarlo.

—Le debo mis dudas sobre mí —acusó con debilidad.

—Si tan execrable he sido, entonces no seré tan benévola y justa como le informaron en un primer momento. De todas formas, quien quiera que haya hecho tan decorativa exposición, exageró ostensiblemente.

—No —sonrió él—. Es que cuando la vi atender las heridas de un aldeano y me pregunté por qué me resultaba tan extraño llegué a la conclusión de que yo jamás me hubiese prestado a algo semejante; y otra vez me pregunté por qué y descubrí por primera vez mi naturaleza vil y egoísta. Todo lo que había creído de mí, mi altura, superioridad, grandeza, había sido una ficción. En cuestión de minutos advertí que no sabía, certeramente, quién había sido. Había vivido una mentira. Funestos defectos predominaban en mi carácter; un aldeano resultó ser más virtuoso que yo, cuando se me había enseñado que mi mero nacimiento en esta familia era una virtud en sí misma. Nuestras estructuras eran falsas, indefendibles. Su generosidad modificó absolutamente mis configuraciones."

—¡Oh! —exclamó Kagome, cerrando ruidosamente el libro— Estos malditos personajes que le dan a una estándares.

—Sí —coincidió su amiga, su voz viajando desde el baño—, deberías abandonar ese tipo de lectura. Es basura.

—Es una obra de arte —y con amor acarició la tapa.

—¿Vendrás esta noche conmigo?

Sango apareció en su campo de visión. Estaba lista para irse a trabajar y a medida que se acercaba se colocaba sus aretes.

—¿Debo?

—Me dijo que iba a ir con su amigo. Te necesito ahí.

—Ya veo —entrecerró los ojos—. Será mi noble empresa entretener al amigo mientras tú coqueteas libremente.

—Será tu noble empresa _divertirte_ —le corrigió—. Tengo entendido que es orgulloso y que se cree demasiado para el mundo aburrido que le rodea.

—Oh —sonrió maliciosa—. ¿Puedo burlarme con altura?

—Mientras no lo ofendas —advirtió—. Es el amigo, mi primer trabajo es caerle bien a los amigos y luego a él.

—Te dejaré muy bien parada —decretó con solemnidad.

—Preferiría que no intentaras nada —rió—. Me voy.

—¡Adiós!

Kagome comenzó a moverse al compás de su silla giratoria, examinando los alrededores de su departamento. Había ropa que guardar, otro tanto que lavar, platos sucios que demandaban una especial atención y la aspiradora en aquel rincón le estaba haciendo ojitos.

Suspirando, Kagome apeló a toda su fuerza interior y puso manos a la obra. Sango era quien más horas trabajaba, la que merecía llegar a casa y encontrarse con el orden y la limpieza, o a ese acuerdo tácito habían arribado. Kagome, como ese afortunado (o no) porcentaje de la población que trabajaba desde su domicilio, se creía en la obligación moral y doméstica de alivianar la carga de actividades de su "concubina". No era muy diestra a la hora de desarrollar los quehaceres del hogar, pero ponía toda su voluntad y Sango siempre sonreía complacida y agradecida.

* * *

—¿Sango?

— _¿Sí?_

—¿Puedo comprar el helecho que-?

— _No_ —le interrumpió— _, era muy costoso y bajo tus cuidados todas nuestras plantas han perecido._

—Eso es un poco injusto —comentó al pasar, acariciando las hojas de su interés vegetal. Luego le hizo una seña al vendedor de que la llevaría.

— _¿Ya sabes qué vas a usar esta noche?_

—¿Es importante? —quiso saber, cambiando el celular de oreja para recibir su nueva adquisición, gran sonrisa anexada.

— _Supongo que las primeras impresiones tienen algo de peso, sí._

—En ese caso, ¿qué tal el vestido negro que nunca usé?

— _¿Cuál de todos? Te recuerdo que eres una compradora compulsiva. No habrás comprado ese helecho, ¿verdad?_

—Por supuesto que no —y antes de que advirtiera por teléfono que había mentido, prosiguió:—. El vestido que hace a todos apelar a su imaginación.

— _Ah, los hábitos de monja._

—El mismo.

Sango rió del otro lado de la línea.

— _Me parece perfecto._

—No llegues tarde hoy. Tu vestuario será el que importe.

— _De acuerdo_.

Una rápida despedida y colgaron. Kagome regresó a su casa para pensar a consciencia la nueva localización de su helecho.

|º|º|º|

—¿Qué opinas?

—Muy tradicional —ofreció, reticente a ofrecer opinión en absoluto.

Miroku sonrió, mirándolo.

—Así la quería, de hecho. El alquiler me parece un poco pretencioso pero fue algo así como amor a primera vista, no pude dejarla escapar.

—Bien por ti.

—¿Cuento con tu aprobación?

—¿ _Necesitas_ mi aprobación?

—No —se encogió de hombros—, pero me gustan tus opiniones.

Sesshomaru asintió como toda respuesta y deshizo el camino que lo conducía a su vehículo.

—He de pedir algo más de ti —habló nuevamente y por la expresión que vio en sus ojos adivinó que estaba _pidiendo_ tal vez _demasiado_ —. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi compañero en crimen esta noche?

—Creí que tu cita era un hecho.

—Sí, pero su amiga estará allí.

Sesshomaru quiso negarse total y absolutamente pero, otra vez, asintió. Se preguntaba con frecuencia por qué accedía siempre con tanta prestancia a las peticiones de su amigo, por aburridas, bochornosas o ridículas que fuesen. Su amistad se remontaba a los tiempos de la facultad, cuando sus ingenios se cruzaron en un debate que dejó a su profesor sumido en el estupor. Miroku era sociable en esencia y Sesshomaru reconocía un rival digno cuando lo encontraba por eso, y desde entonces, forjaron en conjunto sus carreras en leyes. Tal vez fuera eso, esa amistad vieja y sólidamente forjada, porque aunque él no hacía nada que no se atenía a sus responsabilidades o deseos, si su amigo se lo pedía, él aceptaba; luego sopesaba las implicancias y consecuencias. No siempre llegaba a resultados agradables, pero se satisfacía pensando que obraba en pos del bien. Además, siempre cobraba.

* * *

—Hola, mamá… —Kagome lavaba platos con cierta torpeza— No… Sí… De acuerdo… Sí… Está bien… Yo también te quiero, adiós.

Colgó como pudo y tuvo que pensar que esas llamadas telefónicas que pretendían imitar una buena conversación no lo eran en absoluto. Y que iba siendo hora de poner algunos límites a su madre. La Sra. Higurashi era el epítome de la preocupación materna pero si ya había pasado el cuarto de hora… Había intentado tener una vida de adulta, trabajo y vivienda propia y todas esas cuestiones, había, finalmente, logrado independizarse, encontrar su sitio en esa ciudad devoradora y competitiva, era buena en lo que hacía… Luego la Sra. Higurashi la llamaba recordándole que no mezclase ropa negra con blanca en la lavadora y cosas por el estilo.

Lo más triste era que necesitaba esos recordatorios.

—¡Ya no más! —exclamó con triunfo.

Terminó con los platos, que para estupor de ellos fueron secados y guardados inmediatamente, y la mujer buscó sus _post-it_ y comenzó con la serenata. Regar el helecho. Sacarlo al balcón los días de lluvia. Separar la ropa por colores: blanco, negro y otros colores. Lavar ropa dos veces por semana. Revisar que los alimentos no se vencieran. No dejar cartones vacíos dentro del refrigerador.

Kagome recorrió el departamento buscando cosas para anotar durante buena parte de la mañana y tarde. Pasada las cinco de la tarde, recorrió la estancia con la vista y se descubrió más que satisfecha con aquella labor bien ejecutada.

Minutos después aparecía Sango y frente a sus ojos se desplegaban puntos amarillos de manera irregular, cada uno dando cuenta de algo de "vital importancia". Decidió pasar por alto la obra puntillista y buscar a su amiga, no sin antes encontrarse con un helecho que nada tenía para hacer en esa casa.

—Llegué —exclamó, sacándose los zapatos y dejando todas su cosas allí mismo, demasiado agotada par nada.

—¡Bienvenida! —la cabeza desordenada de Kagome apareció tras la pared de la cocina.

—¿Él quién es? —quiso saber, señalando la planta.

—El nuevo inquilino —y para apaciguar a la recién llegada, Kagome ofreció una humeante taza de té, de esas que sabía Sango adoraba después de una larga jornada laboral.

—Mm —accedió, poco satisfecha pero feliz ante el prospecto de la infusión frente a su nariz.

—¿A por lo que te pondrás esta noche? —ofreció entusiasmada.

Sango no pudo evitar sonreír y juntas fueron hasta el cuarto.

—No me has hablado de él aún —decía, a medida que separaba algunas prendas. Sango sólo observaba, su té todavía en apogeo, sentada en la cama.

—Es abogado, el amigo que estará ahí es de hecho también su socio.

—Oh —sonrió con picardía, volviéndose—, un hombre vigoroso.

Sango rió.

—No sé cómo hiciste esa conexión pero tal vez así sea.

—¿Y?

—En un principio me pareció un descarado pero tenía que conocerlo mejor. Tiene modales un tanto extravagantes pero es caballeroso. Habló muy poco de su familia ya que en realidad no tiene a nadie.

—Oh —Kagome y su empatía híper desarrollada hicieron un mohín de pena.

—Habla de cierta sensibilidad, ¿no?

—Un hombre que conoce el sufrimiento —dijo con romántica melancolía— ha de ser un sensible, sin duda.

—Dejaste de leer esa basura, ¿verdad?

—Absolutamente no —y tras una exclamación triunfal, se volvió, la elección en mano—. ¿Qué opinas?

—¿No es mucho?

—Eso depende, ¿dónde será la cita?

—En el Maduro.

Kagome ahogó una dramática exclamación.

—Sango, es uno de los sitios más exclusivos de la ciudad. Allí sólo se entra con reserva. ¿Por qué no sabes estas cosas? ¿Pensabas ir de _blue jeans_ y una camisa leñadora?

Parecía un duro reproche pero Sango se divertía con la exposición, a juzgar por su expresión.

—Porque somos simples mortales, Kagome.

Kagome soltó una sonora carcajada y tras dejarle el vestido sobre la cama, salió rumbo a su habitación para buscar su atuendo, que finalmente no serían los hábitos de monja, no después de saber al sitio que asistirían.

Si Sesshomaru hubiese sabido la clase de mujer con la que le tocaría lidiar esa noche, habría denegado su altruista participación en es circo. Y es que era sonora, había una cuota de drama en sus palabras, una veta de suficiencia en las pocas oraciones que declamó; supo de inmediato que sus modales, casi imperiales, eran exagerados y que cuando lo saludó con una sonrisa ancha como un sol pero falsa, se estaba burlando de él.

Minutos después de las presentaciones, decidió que esa mujer era exactamente lo que quería para él.


	2. Sr Bar Elegante

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **2 Sr. Bar Elegante**

El plan original, y tácito, era que Miroku cortejase libre y tranquilamente a su pretendida. Él era el comodín de la concordia, era la otra parte de ese engranaje fundamental para que la parte femenina de ese encuentro se hallase cómoda. Sabía, porque de mujeres sabía _bastante_ , que los primeros encuentros suelen hacerlo en compañía de otra, generalmente de su mayor confianza, para que juntas pudiesen hacer la evaluación de la situación; luego debatirían en privado sus impresiones, arribando en conjunto a conclusiones.

Sabía que eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento porque a pesar de que Miroku y su acompañante estaban un poco más allá, en la misma mesa pero en evidente privacidad, _su_ cita estaba atento a _ellos_. Su distracción le valió ventaja porque la estudiaba a sus anchas, con descaro y tras una máscara impertérrita y soberbia. Abrazada en chiffon índigo, encontraba cómo el color armonizaba con sus ojos, adecuadamente resaltados en un maquillaje tan natural que lo hizo dudar en un principio. Sus hombros desnudos, el arco de su cuello, libre de su frondoso cabello, sujetado en altura, los pendientes pequeños que decoraban sus orejas, Sesshomaru decidió que era hermosa.

Lo que verdaderamente lo desconcertaba era cómo se encontraba _tan_ cómoda en su presencia cuando su experiencia lo tenía acostumbrado a una suerte de cobardía por parte de las mujeres que solía seleccionar para acompañarlo. Las cohibía, siempre lo supo; tal vez era su aire aristocrático, sus prolongados silencios o miradas de tigre al asecho, la cuestión es que esa que tenía en frente y que ni siquiera se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra se encontraba confortable, despreocupada, _ignorándolo_.

—Perrier-Jouët.

Kagome volvió la vista cuando escuchó aquella voz profunda, grave y rica en tonos bajos. Acababa de pedir el espumante más caro del mundo y lo hacía con la misma calma que si estuviese pidiendo agua de la canilla. El mozo, solícito, asintió y Kagome escuchó preguntarle sobre su cita. Entonces la miró.

—¿Me acompaña, Srta. Higurashi?

—Si no es molestia.

—En absoluto —miró al mozo—. Trae la botella.

—De inmediato.

Y el joven se alejó. Sólo entonces Sesshomaru se regocijó en silencio al redescubrir sus ojos, en magnífico composé con su vestido. Se midieron unos segundos hasta que ella no pudo, ni quiso, permanecer más en silencio.

—¿Sabía que sólo se consigue en siete países?

—¿El Perrier-Jouët? —su francés era exquisito y Kagome tuvo que reprenderse por gozar escucharlo— Pensé que era un mito.

—No —sonrió, sabiendo que él ya manejaba esa información—, es muy real.

—¿Lo había bebido alguna vez?

Negó:

—Espero que sea una experiencia inolvidable.

Se estaban tomando el pelo, mutuamente, en casi implícito acuerdo. Kagome se divertía y, sin querer, él también. Sus amigos parecía que también porque la risa de Sango los arrebató de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Hace mucho que se conocen?

—¿Con Sango? —la sola mención de su amiga cambió su semblante automáticamente y leyó emociones genuinas y verdaderas en sus ojos— Desde los quince años, más o menos.

Kagome pareció darse cuenta de su desliz porque rápidamente recolectó su miríada de sentimientos y colores.

Sesshomaru lamentó ver la luz irse.

—Tengo entendido que Miroku y tú se conocieron en la universidad.

Sesshomaru _no_ lamentó el tuteo.

—Sí —repuso lentamente—, desde el primer año.

—No es común escuchar decir que se tiene una amistad tan vieja.

—No debe ser fácil sostenerla.

—Si lo fuera tal vez no tendría la mitad del valor.

—Concuerdo —la amistad para esa mujer era un núcleo, el origen de cuestiones que para ella tenían fuerte raigambre, cosas esenciales, valerosas, que merecían esfuerzo, dedicación y compromiso. Estaba frente a alguien íntegra, de convicciones, valores y códigos.

El momento que estaban teniendo apenas fue interrumpido por la presencia del mozo que traía el mentado espumante; sus ojos permanecieron anclados incluso cuando se les sirvió en sus vasos y sólo cortaron el contacto cuando él se inclinó para tomar su bebida.

—¿Preparada para una experiencia inolvidable?

Kagome rió y tomó su copa. Brindaron, sin decir por qué, y bebieron. Ella decidió en ese momento que podía postergar sus burlas con altura y disfrutar un poco más de ese momento, que estaba resultando ser interesante e inédito. Sesshomaru Taisho no era su tipo de hombre pero sin duda llamaba su atención su porte altivo y su confianza, plácido con la circunstancia entera. Le gustaba que su amistad con Miroku fuera de larga data, pues hablaba bien de él; y sin advertirlo, buscó en su dedo anular indicio de algún compromiso; sin encontrarlo, se sintió tan sólo un poco más a gusto en su presencia y con toda su atención.

Y tal vez todo hubiese sido ponis y arcoíris si no fuese por la última hora de la velada, cuando Miroku y Sango decidieron que habían asistido a ese sitio en compañía y abrieron una conversación que pretendía ser distendida y casual, inofensiva y con ánimos de involucrar a los otros, forzados a la coyuntura.

—Tuve que sincerarme —inició Miroku— y confesar que sólo a ella la he traído a un bar.

—No es cualquier bar —acotó Sesshomaru, desde su altura inconcebible.

—Dicen que un bar no es sitio para una cita —terció Sango, más divertida que incómoda.

—Un bar o un parque, creo que no es tanto el escenario sino la reunión en sí.

—¿Te da lo mismo el mejor bar de la ciudad que un banco bajo un árbol?

Miroku y Sango fingieron no advertir la familiaridad de su trato y, en simultáneo, el cariz urticante que estaba adquiriendo la charla.

—¿Crees que un bar elegante hará la diferencia a la hora de decidir si tu acompañante vale la pena?

—A mis acompañantes, tal vez.

Estaba diciendo que las mujeres eran interesadas, o que por lo menos él seleccionaba mujeres interesadas, y Kagome tuvo que morderse la lengua para no insultarlo allí mismo. En lugar de ello, liberó una risa, que en cualquier otro contexto habría sido un cántico celestial, pero que en ese era mordaz y satírica.

—¿Con quién acostumbra frecuentar? —la formalidad volvió y Sesshomaru lo advirtió con cierto resentimiento.

—Será que acostumbro a seleccionar con detalle los sitios donde me cito.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta inicial.

Miroku se aclaró la garganta con cierto énfasis y una suerte de tregua se instauró entre los presentes. Kagome se incorporó con elegancia.

—Si me disculpan —y fue al baño, sólo para distender la tensión de los minutos previos.

—Señores —Sango fue tras ella, porque en esas circunstancias las mujeres se aliaban, sin importar nada.

—Bueno —habló Miroku al cabo de unos minutos—, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

Sesshomaru lo miró con aires de asesino serial.

—Tuviste suerte —prosiguió su socio—, Kagome es encantadora.

—No lo suficiente como para tentarme.

A metros de allí, Kagome iba y venía en el baño, descomprimiendo, liberando energías.

—¡Es un petulante!

—Te lo advertí —Sango no podía divertirse en detrimento de su amiga, pero la coyuntura le parecía graciosa.

—Pero empezó distinto a lo que esperaba, después se convirtió en ese orgulloso "el mejor bar de la ciudad" —e imitó su frase empleando una ridícula voz grave.

Sango no pudo evitarlo y rió.

—Prometo no volver a torturarte. Ya nos vamos.

—Olvídate de mí, sé que Miroku resultó ser exactamente lo que querías.

La sonrisa soñadora de Sango respondió todo.

—Casi perfecto —se atrevió a decir.

—Entonces disfruta hoy todo lo necesario. Yo puedo con Sr. Bar Elegante allá.

Las amigas se abrazaron y volvieron a su mesa.

Entonces sí, Sesshomaru quiso retomar su primera impresión sobre esa descarada, desposeída de modales, porque a partir del retorno desde el baño debió lidiar con su versión más hostigadora, mordaz e irritante. Él se jactaba de poseer una educación superior, pero Kagome demostró estar a la altura de las circunstancias, sin temores ni arrebatos de cobardía, esa mujer respondía y preguntaba con filo, divirtiéndose en detrimento suyo. O él era un libro abierto o esa mujer tenía el más impresionante sexto sentido porque le pareció en determinado momento andar terreno inhóspito. No se comportaba como las demás mujeres.

Y eso sólo alimentaba su deseo. Cada minuto transcurrido, cada palabra intercambiada, más le gustaba. Se preguntó si tendría una idea de que lejos de provocar su repulsa, estaba consiguiendo exactamente lo opuesto.

Kagome no podía concebir a alguien más desagradable. Era orgulloso, porque enfundado en cachemira negra parecía que no existía nada más excelso que su sola presencia; se sabía guapo, se le notaba en el brillo de los ojos, en su postura sobre la silla, viril y superior. De a momentos presentía cierta energía manar de él, entonces se encontraba con su gesto pétreo analizándola con una atención que en cualquier otro contexto la hubiese coercido.

—¿Hace algo de su vida, Srta. Higurashi?

—Sí —repuso simplemente, mirando otro punto detrás de él, supuestamente indiferente.

Sesshomaru tuvo que sonreír, aunque apenas y de lado.

—¿Qué?

—Diseño gráfico.

—¿Tiene una oficina?

—Trabajo desde mi casa.

Sesshomaru tomó una nota mental y Kagome se arrepintió automáticamente de haber dado esa información.


	3. Sin buscar

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **3 Sin buscar**

Habían pasado diez días y el helecho aún permanecía con vida, decorando esa esquina del departamento, visitando el balcón ocasionalmente. Sango observaba ese detalle con especial curiosidad. No había exagerado cuando acusó a su amiga de ser una asesina de plantas: absolutamente todos sus intentos de sostener una vida vegetal habían fracasado. No obstante, ese helecho aún estaba allí, muy verde, muy vivo, en su maceta turquesa a la que Kagome había incrustado piedras pintadas de diversos colores. Era su más excelsa obra de arte y estaba muy orgullosa de ella, además de saber al ocupante en óptimas condiciones vitales.

—Kagome, no me esperes a cenar.

—Oh —sonrió con picardía, girando en su silla de escritorio para mirarla—, el Sr. Murakami te ha invitado otra vez, ya veo.

—¿Crees que vamos demasiado rápido?

—No —y con un gesto le restó importancia—, no pienses demasiado en eso. Déjate llevar.

Sango suspiró con melodrama. Minutos después partió a trabajar y Kagome, enfundada en sus ropas más vergonzosas pero más cómodas, se dispuso a hacer lo semejante. Sus ojos se desviaron del monitor sólo un momento para ver el _post-it_ que había pegado sobre la esquina superior: _Cumpleaños de Koga_. Escandalizada, miró su reloj, recordando los horarios de trabajo de su amigo y más relajada, prosiguió a hacer la llamada correspondiente.

— _Higurashi_ —dijo la voz del otro lado, fingiendo ofensa.

Kagome prosiguió a cantar el feliz cumpleaños.

— _Más te vale que te presentes esta noche._

—Por supuesto que me presentaré. ¿Acaso creíste que me había olvidado?

— _¿Tuviste que anotarlo?_

El silencio fue sugerente y Koga rió divertido.

— _Un recordatorio en el celular, Kagome. Siglo 21, gracias._

—Mi celular es un bien dispensable, no recuerdo que lo tengo. Los post-it, por el otro lado, son la revolución.

— _No me cabe duda._

Tras concertar el sitio de la reunión, Kagome continuó con su trabajo. Entonces su celular sonó.

—Residencia Higurashi.

— _Kagome, no me odies_.

—¿Sango? —Kagome se irguió en su silla, viéndolo venir— ¿Qué has hecho?

* * *

Sesshomaru levantó la vista de aquel extenso documento y miró a su socio con cierta incredulidad. Atareado y contra reloj, débilmente había seguido el hilo de lo que se le decía, especialmente porque Miroku hablaba empleando palabras de más, queriendo engalanar una circunstancia en sí misma desgraciada, al menos supuestamente. Hasta que escuchó un nombre femenino e interrumpió sus urgentes menesteres. Por eso lo miraba.

—Lo de Sango va en serio —explicó, avergonzado como un adolescente— y creo que esta cena sería perfecta para presentarla en mi círculo.

—Y por extensión su amiga estará allí —señaló. Miroku asintió—. No sé por qué me lo dices.

—Porque tú estarás allí también y sé que la última vez las cosas no marcharon muy… pacíficas.

—Soy un adulto —indicó con obviedad, y agregó, por si le había quedado alguna duda:—. Responsable.

Miroku sonrió como un niño frente a un parque de diversiones.

* * *

Kagome arrastró su anatomía por la casa el resto del día, deseando con ansias que llegara el momento de ver a sus amigos y beber tequila sin la pompa de un bar elegante, distendida, con la guardia baja, todo eso que sentía cuando estaba entre los suyos. Su amiga estaba abusando de su amabilidad, lo sabía, y Sango también sabía que andaba un campo minado pero tras la explicación de que Miroku celebraría su cumpleaños en su casa y que ella estaba _especialmente_ invitada, Kagome no pudo decir nada mas que alentadoras palabras. Estaba claro que lo suyo iba en serio, o eso deseaba de todo corazón, o soportar al orgulloso del amigo sería una monumental pérdida de su tiempo y energía.

En su bar habitual, uno muy común y corriente, Kagome se encontraba profundamente a gusto.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Koga! —exclamó, corriendo a abrazarlo.

—¿Qué es esto? —quiso saber, recibiendo un lobo de peluche.

—Tú —señaló, como que aquello era más que evidente.

Koga rió y lo aceptó con alegría. Allí estaban Hakkaku, Ginta, Ayame, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi y Sango, si no fuese porque tenía una cita.

—No puedo creer que me haya abandonado —se quejó el homenajeado.

—Va en serio —canturreó con emoción.

Las puertas del bar se abrieron en ese momento y por alguna misteriosa razón todos los presentes dejaron lo que hacían para fijarse en los recién llegados. Koga se incorporó y saludó a la pareja con familiaridad y luego procedió a presentarlos a su grupo como Inuyasha y Kykio. Kagome pensó que a él lo había visto antes en algún sitio y ella… Bueno, las mujeres se midieron con cierto recelo.

—¿Se conocen? —inquirió Koga, advirtiendo las energías.

—Somos primas —sonrió Kykio con irreverente diversión.

Koga intercambió una mirada con el resto, para que evitaran que se sentaran una junto a la otra. Ginta fue el más rápido y el menos evidente e intercambió lugares con Kagome, alegando que se sentía débil de vejiga y necesitaba la vía rápida al baño.

Tanto empeño había puesto su cerebro a esa empresa que Kagome olvidó que estaba su odiosa prima presente y rió con los suyos, margaritas y mimosas de por medio, y como hay cosas que llevan a otras cosas, terminó contando su anécdota en el Maduro, aquella incansable epopeya que era acompañar a Sango en sus citas y soportar a los amigos. Fue carismática, divertida y muy elocuente al relatar su experiencia, y sus amigos reían sus ocurrencias y su modo de explicar: lleno de ademanes y gesticulaciones tan propias de ella por exageradas, altibajos en su voz, en fin, digno de teatro.

—Estás hablando de Sesshomaru Taisho —intervino Kykio.

Kagome estuvo tentada de ignorarla pero la habían educado mejor que a ella, por lo que sólo asintió en su dirección, dispuesta a seguir con lo suyo.

—¿Sabías que Inuyasha es su hermano? —prosiguió.

Kagome se sonrojó e Inuyasha optó por el atenuante:

— _Medio_ hermano —aclaró y para la paz de la relatora:—. No tengo un vínculo muy estrecho con él, no te preocupes. De hecho, tu descripción me parece muy acertada.

—De cualquier manera, no hubiese dicho ni la mitad de lo que dije si hubiese sabido que eres su hermano.

—Medio —corrigió, sonriéndole.

Kagome sonrió media embobada y tuvo que buscar una distracción porque por poco olvidó que su novia estaba allí mismo, mirándolos con evidente desagrado. Pero, ¿cuándo no era satisfactorio joderle un poco la vida a su prima?

Ese pensamiento generaría karma.

* * *

—El bermellón sienta de maravilla contigo —le sonrió desde la cama, viendo a su amiga en el reflejo del espejo.

—¿No será demasiado?

—El negro tubo —propuso—. Es sobrio, elegante e infalible.

Sango miró a su amiga.

—Estoy nerviosa.

Kagome sonrió con calidez.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad?

—Mucho.

Kagome no pudo quedarse sentada y saltó para abrazarla con cariño.

—Si entras en pánico, allí estaré para apagar el incendio.

—Gracias por acompañarme.

—Siempre un honor.

Sango era su mejor amiga, con quien había crecido, con quien había vivido lo indecible. La adoraba, la cuidaba y la respetaba enormemente. Si había alguien que merecía felicidad infinita, esa era Sango. Eso se repetía Kagome constantemente. Especialmente en ese sitio, rodeada de esa gente, con un vaso de vino en la mano. Su distracción era la dinámica de Miroku y su amiga; cómo él la llevaba de aquí para allá, presentándole a sus amigos, introduciéndola en su mundo íntimo, y ella a su vez era objeto de cumplidos, halagos y frases como "la famosa Sango" o "Miroku no para de hablar de ti" o "finalmente te conocemos, Sango". El rubor en las mejillas de su amiga la hacía sonreír, la hacía feliz.

—Usted debe ser la afamada amiga —comentó una voz a su lado. Volviéndose, descubrió un rostro muy apuesto, muy sonriente, muy desenvuelto, muy cerca suyo—. Naraku Nijo, es un placer.

—Kagome Higurashi —dijo simplemente, sin devolver sonrisa alguna.

—¿Qué opina? —preguntó, acompañándola en la contemplación de la pareja estelar— Aquí no se habla de otra cosa. Miroku se ve muy feliz.

—Y Sango —accedió.

—Naraku —habló una tercera voz—, tu socio te busca.

El aludido ni siquiera miró hacia él, sólo inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia Kagome, despidiéndose silenciosamente, y se alejó. Sesshomaru ocupó la vacante y con discreción pero gracia se hizo de un vaso de coñac que desprevenido viajaba en la bandeja de un mozo. Kagome no quería involucrarse en una conversación con él y se dijo que sostendría su postura. No sucumbiría ante el aroma afrodisíaco de su perfume, tan masculino, ni a esa camisa azul marino que le quedaba tan bien que hasta lo creyó ridículo, no. Kagome sería fuerte.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Higurashi.

—Buenas tardes —respondió fríamente, apenas dirigiéndole una mirada.

—¿Disfrutando la velada?

—Sí.

Sesshomaru estaba justo al lado de ella y desde su altura la miró, ella no se inmutaba, o fingía no hacerlo, y la vio hacer bailar el vino en la copa, fingiendo interés en otra cosa. Así como estaba, vestida casualmente en un bellísimo vestido de cierre asimétrico en un tono lavanda, uno que realzaba la curva de su cintura y que parecía emitir un llamado a sus manos, para tocarla justo allí, Sesshomaru la halló encantadora. En esa oportunidad pudo apreciar su abundante cabellera y con el más ligero de los movimientos le llegaba su fragancia, femenina de íntimas maneras.

Para su sorpresa y deleite, se giró hacia él, obviamente para abrir una charla y curioso aguardó.

—Hace unos días tuve el agrado de conocer a su hermano —comenzó—. Resulta que tenemos un amigo en común.

— _Medio_ hermano —corrigió, más forzado por el hábito que por querer enmendar la confusión.

—Eso dijo él —sonrió.

De los miles de tópicos que podrían haber tocado, Inuyasha ciertamente no era uno de ellos. No le gustó saber que lo conocía, le desagradaba que hablara de él en términos tan alegres.

—Inuyasha es sociable —lo habría calificado de "payaso" pero para epítetos indignos estaba la privacidad de su mente—. Supongo que también habrá conocido a su novia, Kykio.

—Oh, sí —Sesshomaru vio el cambio en el semblante manifestarse con la velocidad de un rayo—. A Kykio la conozco hace muchos años de hecho, somos primas.

—Tokio cuando quiere puede ser muy pequeña.

—Sí —y con un mohín de desagrado zanjó la conversación. Lo despidió con pocas palabras y se alejó hacia su amiga, que en ese momento se había quedado sola.

—Vaya —Sesshomaru no se inmutó con esa voz, se dedicó a contemplar lo que su mirada no parecía estar dispuesta a abandonar—. Una mujer rehuyendo tus atenciones. Esto es inaudito.

La ignoró.

—Insólito, verdaderamente —continuó—. Pero, me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que has encontrado en la señorita Higurashi que parece tan atrayente?

—¿Qué pretendes realmente, Kagura, con este cuestionario?

—Sólo saciar mi curiosidad —sonrió con coquetería—. Es un escenario extraño este.

Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada, esperando que se explayara.

—Una mujer que deliberadamente se aleja de ti. ¿Acaso no sueles buscarlas más predispuestas?

—Yo no busqué a la señorita Higurashi —y con esa frase se retiró.


	4. Martes de pizza

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **4 Martes de pizza**

El aroma allí dentro era sosegador en niveles estelares. Le gustaba la paz que como norma tácita ocupaba los angostos pasillos, la incontable variedad de lomos, los más creativos títulos, autores cuya existencia había ignorado toda su vida; le gustaba que podía explorar a sus anchas, sin interrupciones o molestias, y también le entristecía ver que cada día los libros importaban menos a las personas.

Encontró el cartel que rezaba "Literatura universal" y por allí decidió empezar. Su índice iba lomo por lomo, deteniéndose con toda la paciencia del cosmos a leer uno por uno, a leer en seleccionadas contratapas algo que la atrajese irremediablemente. Enfrascada, no sintió las horas pasar y no se preocupó por nada más que en ese preciso momento. Ir a las librerías era como una profunda meditación, un momento zen siempre bienvenido.

Una vez que encontró un título digno de llevar a casa, Kagome pensó que era momento de comprar otra planta. Su helecho ya tenía veinte días de vida: estaba lista para otra, para un nuevo reto, tal vez algo con flor. Se sentía osada ese día.

—¡Kagome! —desacostumbrada a escuchar su nombre de boca de un extraño, se volvió.

—¡Hola! —lo saludó inmediatamente, sonriendo.

Inuyasha terminó el acercamiento y comenzó lo que sería el epítome de las charlas triviales que ocurren en la vía pública. Un cómo estás, qué hacías, estás ocupada y finalmente: te invito un café. Kagome aceptó al tiempo porque no veía absolutamente nada extraño en compartir con él, por muy en pareja que estuviese, aunque esa pareja fuese su prima, y por muy hermano de Sr. Bar Elegante que fuese. De hecho, le pareció perfectamente inofensivo. Nada les prevenía ser amigos.

—¿Es verdad que le quemaste una muñeca a Kykio cuando eran niñas?

—¡Ugh! —exclamó, divertida— ¡No puedo creer que todavía se acuerda de eso!

—Oh —sonrió—, entonces es verdad.

—Claro que es verdad. Ella había tirado a la basura todos los vestidos de la mía. Para cuando confesó su crimen era demasiado tarde.

—Jugaban pesado.

—Kykio… —prefirió no seguir injuriando a alguien que no estaba presente, especialmente si era con el novio— La realidad es que uno no siempre puede congeniar con los parientes.

—Eso lo entiendo perfectamente —repentinamente serio, apartó la mirada y le dio un sorbo a su latte.

Kagome, incomodísima, hizo lo mismo.

—Discúlpame —dijo súbitamente, frunciendo el ceño—, no fue mi intención decirlo así. Todavía me cuesta ser neutro cuando se trata de mi medio hermano. Nuestro vínculo no es precisamente fraterno.

—Es la sociedad la que nos hace creer que porque compartimos sangre con alguien necesariamente debemos tener un lazo afectivo o llevarnos bien con esa persona. Compartir sangre no es condición necesaria para efectivamente querer a alguien.

—No lo había pensado así.

—Yo lo comprendí cuando mis discusiones con Kykio dejaron de ser pleitos infantiles.

—Yo nunca tuve una discusión _per se_ con Sesshomaru —comentó, como en son de confesión—. Cuando vivimos bajo el mismo techo raras veces conversábamos, él sencillamente me ignoraba.

—Un poco difícil ignorar a alguien con quien vives, ¿no? Especialmente si es un hermano.

—Pensé que eventualmente cambiaría su postura pero no fue así. Cuando me hice lo suficientemente mayor como para ocuparme de la situación él se fue a la universidad y nos distanciamos aún más.

Kagome ardía en deseo de preguntarle _por qué_. No quería caer en la debilidad de adelantarse y juzgar la actitud de Sesshomaru, aunque espontáneamente lo acusó de cruel e insensible. Tal vez esos aires de grandeza que tenía, tal vez esas actitudes petulantes tenían que ver con lo que había ocurrido con Inuyasha. Decidió que Sesshomaru le caía peor que antes.

—Nuestro padre… —comenzó, dudoso. La miró con intensidad— No quiero cargarte con un drama familiar. Ni siquiera nos conocemos tanto.

Ella sonrió con gran calidez.

—No tienes que hablar de nada que te incomode. En cuanto a mí, soy una gran oyente, o esos dicen mis amigos.

Inuyasha tenía ganas de contarle todo.

—Nuestro padre estaba casado con su madre cuando conoció a la mía —meneó la cabeza, pensativo—. No lo culpo por juzgar a su padre, después de todo, fue infiel, pero yo no entendía cuál era mi culpa en ese desliz. Supongo que verme a la cara le recordaba la deshonra de un hombre a quien sé admiraba enormemente.

—Sesshomaru me pareció un hombre muy inteligente, con ideas muy claras —inició— y lo que dices tiene sentido y en parte es comprensible. Pero imagino que debió madurar la idea y entender que los hijos nunca son culpables de los actos de sus padres.

Inuyasha sonrió.

—El matrimonio de los padres de Sesshomaru fue arreglado. Lo que ocurrió con mi madre fue muy distinto.

—La amó.

Él asintió.

—Creo que Sesshomaru tiene celos. Yo fui fruto del amor de dos personas y él el resultado de una alianza comercial, la búsqueda de un heredero, una cláusula en un contrato.

Algo pequeño lleno de culpa se retorció dentro de Kagome.

—Además —y parecía que con la frase posterior daría el golpe de gracia—, soy alguien más con quien debe compartir la herencia familiar.

Kagome se quedó sin habla. No conocía a Sesshomaru tanto como para llegar tan lejos y pensar _tan_ mal de él, pero lo que Inuyasha insinuaba era grave.

—Creo que si pudiera, me dejaría sin mi parte.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Sesshomaru no estudió abogacía por amor a las leyes, Kagome.

* * *

Después de ese momento en el café, Kagome decidió que necesitaba más que nunca ir a comprar una planta, y decidió que sería una violeta africana, para que purificase su alma, su aire y su departamento con su floración. No había esperado que su conversación con Inuyasha viese un cariz tan íntimo y de una naturaleza tan delicada. Le demandaba mucho tiempo pensar en cómo un ser tan egoísta y cruel como Sesshomaru tuviese una amistad como Miroku, quien era su antípoda, alguien con valores, amable y sensible. Tampoco podía creer que su dinámica y la de ese hombre despreciable orbitaran en tanta cercanía.

Necesitaba descargar esas emociones con su amiga y, como pocas veces, buscó su celular para concertar inmediatamente el momento.

—Hola —dijo desganada.

— _¿Estás bien? ¿Te estás enfermando?_

—No —repuso—, pero necesito una cena especial con mi amiga.

— _La tendrás, cariño. ¿Quieres ir a un restaurante o inauguramos martes de pizza?_

—Martes de pizza me gusta.

— _Así se hará._

Pacientemente, Kagome aguardó el momento del arribo y feliz recibió a Sango, que llegaba con las pizzas en la mano. En su sala de estar las esperaba uno de esos vinos que guardaban para ocasiones especiales y dos copas; un par de velas y música tranquila de fondo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó y acto seguido le dio un abrazo.

—Sí, sólo necesito charlar largo y tendido. Hoy escuché una historia que necesito compartirte.

Empezando por el principio, sin escatimar pormenores y con todo el lujo de los detalles, Sango escuchó exactamente lo que había escuchado Kagome. Sango no se dejó obnubilar por la aparente gravedad de la situación de manera inmediata, fue muy racional y arbitraria desde el comienzo.

—Tampoco conoces a Inuyasha. Al menos no lo suficiente como para decidir tomar partido —le aclaró.

—No, pero también es amigo de Koga, él puede dar voto por su carácter. Además, no me parece muy inverosímil esta historia. Sesshomaru es un poco…

—No digas nada —le atajó—. Si quieres puedo sacar el tema con Miroku y averiguar algo más.

—No, no —repuso al tiempo—. Si el comportamiento de Sr. Bar Elegante es tan despreciable, la realidad se encargará de corroborar las palabras de Inuyasha.

—¿Y en caso contrario?

Esa idea desinfló a Kagome.

—Y en caso contrario Sesshomaru seguirá cayéndome mal porque así es desde que lo conocí, y sin necesidad de escuchar dramas familiares debería agregar.

—¡Oh! —rió Sango— Cuidado con esas palabras.

—¿A qué viene esa advertencia? —inquirió, mitad preocupada mitad ofendida.

—Ya sabes qué dicen de ese paso entre el odio y el amor.

—¡Oh, cállate!

Sango rió un poco más, poco dispuesta a darle la seriedad que aparentemente Kagome buscaba. Para ella, su amiga buscaba más excusas para detestar a Sesshomaru Taisho, no se le había escapado su escueta pero interesante interacción para la cena de Miroku ni el evidente interés que el caballero en cuestión profesaba abiertamente hacia ella. Se preguntó si su amiga lo habría advertido pero prefirió ver cómo continuaba esa prosa, convencida de que sería gratamente sorprendida.

Kagome, por su lado, había decidido que la situación era bastante más compleja y que más cosas habían debajo del relato de Inuyasha. No se trataba de una rivalidad entre hermanos ni habían razones infantiles, era la enérgica intensión del mayor de socavar las oportunidades del menor. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan egoísta (pretender compararlo con Kykio era un despropósito) y saberlo cerca la inquietaba.


	5. Algún día

_Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **5 Algún día**

Un mes y diecinueve días. El helecho seguía allí, igual de vivo que al principio, y junto a él otra planta que Kagome aseguró daría flor algún día. Algún día. Sango miró la vida abrirse paso en su hogar y pensó que era el turno de ella de agregar otro inquilino. La pantalla luminosa de su celular daba cuenta de una conversación que Kagome calificaba de _no-_ conversación, esas que incluyen palabras pero nada de interacción. Sango se había adaptado mejor a la bonanza de la modernidad y por eso aceptaba tener conversaciones de cierto tenor a través de mensajes de texto.

Aunque no había esperado ese "viajo a Osaka, no sé cuándo regreso". Había sido escrito de madrugada, por lo que no pudo contestarle inmediatamente, y ya habían más de quinientos kilómetros entre ese hombre con quien creyó estaba ocurriendo algo en serio y ella, más deshecha de lo que algún día admitiría. Algún día. Antes prefería explotar como un sapo. Y antes de escribirle para exigir una explicación, prefería cortarse los dedos.

—Noche de coctelería —dijo la voz de su amiga detrás—. ¿Vienes?

Una amplia sonrisa cubrió su rostro entero cuando se volvió para mirarla.

—¿"Noche de coctelería"? Un poco abarcativo, ¿no crees?

Kagome rió.

—Hay cierta incertidumbre —señaló—, le da más emoción.

—Palabras de Koga, me imagino.

—No te quepa duda.

* * *

Por alguna misteriosa razón, aquel salón se encontraba vacío. Pensó que en invierno sería más bello, con su chimenea de mármol blanco dando el espectáculo de un fuego, acentuando las tonalidades ocres y doradas, en sintonía con ese ambiente revestido en esos paneles de fina madera y alfombras persas. Pensó, también, que el mobiliario dejaba bastante que desear, que esos sillones estilo georgiano eran demasiado occidentales, que las lámparas de cerámica no le parecían gran cosa, que la araña en el techo era muy suntuosa, los candelabros en la repisa de la chimenea una antigüedad de mal gusto, los arreglos flores demasiado grandes y su humor algo salido de las entrañas del mismísimo infierno.

Se había negado a explicarse por qué se sentía así, irascible e iracundo, más predispuesto a un asesinato que a disfrutar el sinfín de lujos que ofrecía el Ritz-Carlton. Se había negado a admitirse que su vesania tenía que ver con una mujer, que su desaire lo había llevado a un límite, hasta ese momento, creído inexistente. Esa noche, después de esa (ansiada) cena en casa de su amigo, en la soledad de su propio hogar, había buscado un brandy y había bebido _despechado_ , como un novio rechazado; había rellenado seis veces su vaso hasta que tomó las riendas de la situación y decidió deshacerse de todo el licor que se hallase bajo su techo, él mismo vació las botellas de cristal en la cocina y se dijo "nunca más".

El baile de sus dedos sobre el sillón de damasco que lo abrazaba daba cuenta de cierta impaciencia, tal vez algo de ansiedad o inquietud. Sesshomaru no dilató aquel circo mucho más. Se incorporó con gracia, abotonó su saco con parsimonia, miró la chimenea vacía, se dijo que volvería en el invierno para verla encendida y caminó rumbo al bar: su reloj anunciaba la aproximación de su cita con su socio.

Miroku ya estaba allí, sentado a la barra con un vaso de algo en la mano. Hizo una seña al bartender para que le sirviese lo mismo y silencioso se sentó a su lado. Al cabo de unos segundos llegó su pedido y dio un sorbo.

—Desconocía su gusto por el vodka —comentó.

—No me gusta —aclaró, inusualmente lacónico.

—¿Entonces?

Miroku levantó la vista del vaso, que en su fondo parecía encontrarse el eslabón perdido, el contenido de la caja de Pandora, los perdidos del Triángulo de las Bermudas y los secretos de los Illuminati, y miró a su amigo. Sesshomaru lo vio querer decir algo y lo vio desistir, suspirando ruidosamente. Miroku estaba vestido como si recién hubiese salido de su cuarto, cada pieza de su vestimenta estaba en su sitio, pulcro y ordenado, su cabello estaba tan bien peinado como esa mañana; no obstante, el desorden y el caos y la miseria estaban en su mirada.

—No me respondió —dijo al fin, como si se hubiese liberado de un peso descomunal.

Sesshomaru asintió, Miroku quiso seguir:

—¿De verdad crees que ella…? —dejó la pregunta suspendida, no muy seguro de su entereza para abordar el tema.

—Date un tiempo —fue la respuesta que recibió.

—Algún día será más fácil, ¿no? —bromeó.

—En efecto.

—Bueno —concluyó—, las mujeres ya no pueden decir que son las únicas sufrientes en esta carnicería que es el amor.

—Nunca tuvieron el derecho de decirlo.

—Salud por eso —y sus vasos se encontraron en el aire de ese bar en ese hotel de Osaka.

Sesshomaru creyó genuinamente que el lapsus que su sentido común había sufrido había culminado, que a partir de ese momento las cosas volverían a ser lo que siempre habían sido y ellos dos abogados en el cenit de sus carreras, con un brillante futuro, con incontables oportunidades, jóvenes, vitales y, por sobre todas las cosas, solteros y sin vistas de asentar cabeza. Si Miroku en algún momento albergó la idea de que Sango Yagami podía ser _esa_ compañera que todo hombre bien desea, en ese momento, con ese trago de vodka, cambió de parecer.

Y por extensión, no más señorita Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

—Empezaremos por algo suave —anunció Koga, a medida que el mozo se acercaba con la bandeja llena—. Daiquiri de fresa, más pulpa que ron.

—Eres un amor, Koga —comentó Yuka, siempre de humor para bebidas fuertes.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, mi estimada Yuka, y te tengo algo especial reservado. Ten paciencia.

—Y espero que no tenga _jugo de fruta_.

Genta rió ante el ácido sarcasmo de aquella mujer siempre espontánea.

—Pulpa —corrigió, índice en alto.

—Jugo de fruta —repitió, burlona.

—¿Qué sucede? —Kagome aprovechó la discusión técnica entre los demás para poder cuestionar a su amiga.

—¿Mm? —distraída, la miró por primera vez en la noche— Oh, nada, sólo estoy cansada. Fue un día un poco largo.

—¿Has hablado con Miroku?

—No —repuso, demasiado fuerte y demasiado rápido.

—¿Sango?

Sin ánimos de explicar nada, le mostró el último mensaje de texto que recibió del susodicho.

—¿Esto qué quiere decir?

—No tengo idea —sonriendo como si nada, recibió su copón de daiquiri.

—¿No le preguntaste?

—¿Quién soy yo para cuestionar sus idas y venidas?

Kagome quiso responder enfáticamente "su potencial novia" pero le pareció inapropiado.

—Esto te afectó, Sango, ¿por qué no hablaste con él? Estoy segura de que tiene una muy buena explicación.

—Viajó a Osaka, no sabe cuando vuelve, fin de la historia. Estoy segura que viajó por trabajo, me ha mencionado que tiene clientes allí. No seré yo quien lo moleste.

—Estás siendo un poco inflexible.

—Kagome —y la miró fijo—. No es sólo este mensaje. Hacía días que no nos veíamos. No recibía ninguna propuesta suya y cuando lo hacía yo siempre tenía algo que hacer. Me estuvo rehuyendo toda la semana. ¿Qué interpretación de los hechos harías tú?

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No me pareció que fuese tan…

—¿Grave?

Sango se encogió de hombros y sorbió de su daiquiri con vigor, zanjando el tema y Kagome se sintió tan miserable como si le hubiesen roto a ella el corazón. No podía apresurarse y culpar a Miroku de la situación, para ella estaba más que claro que había habido un malentendido con el mensaje y que lo ocurrido anteriormente tendría una más que coherente y razonable explicación. Algo pequeño en su cerebro propuso lo inverso: ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si Miroku nunca había tenido serias intenciones con ella?

Como con todo, Kagome estaba convencida de que algún día se sabría todo, que las cuestiones inconclusas tarde o temprano se concluyen y que si el universo no ponía de sí para que así ocurriese, rastrearía por cielo, mar y tierra a ese hombre y lo cuestionaría como a un terrorista, para aclararle que con su amiga no se jugaba y que no estaba sola a merced de sus caprichos, que tenía quien la defendiese y que no apelaría a ningún remilgo a la hora de proteger el honor de alguien tan noble como su amiga Sango.

Bebió de su daiquiri porque sus derroteros le supieron profundamente amargos y la _pulpa_ de fresa obraba bien como contrapeso.


	6. Dos días

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **6 Dos días**

Un helecho, una violeta africana, una rosa china, un anturio rojo y un ficus benjamina decoraban aquel rincón del departamento que en algún tiempo pretérito supo hallarse solo, acompañado únicamente por el sol matutino. Kagome había demostrado poseer un don, uno que permaneció dormido mucho tiempo, a la hora de ocuparse de las plantas y cada tanto agregaban un nuevo inquilino a ese rincón que cada día les parecía más hermoso.

Habían transcurrido tres meses. Tres meses en que el helecho había llegado a su hogar, tres meses desde que se celebrara aquella dichosa cita en el Maduro, tres meses en los que Sango no hacía otra cosa más que trabajar, trabajar, adscribir a los martes de pizza, los viernes de "noche de coctelería" y trabajar. Kagome había intentando lo imposible durante las primeras semanas para levantarle el ánimo pero necesitó la persuasión de su madre y el resto de sus amigos para que dejara a Sango tranquila con su pena, que el tiempo sería de ayuda.

Y luego el universo se rompió y por alguna tenebrosa razón el caos no encontró su natural camino al equilibrio.

—Debo viajar a Kioto el lunes, lo más probable es que permanezca allí toda la semana.

Sango había hecho el anuncio para ponerla al corriente del cambio en la rutina y Kagome lo aceptó como si no fuese nada extraordinario. Esa noche, ese viernes de coctelería, Inuyasha se había sumado, sin la novia, a la andanza y tema va, tema viene, terminaron hablando del inminente viaje de Sango.

—¿Kioto? —preguntó, no por curioso, no sorprendido, sino con el tono de quien tiene algo interesante que acotar alusivo al tópico.

La noche ya no estaba tan en pañales y por eso bebían _bikini open_ , el favorito de Ayumi, un peligroso mix de vodka, ron, jugo de limón, leche y azúcar que tenía a todos con el ceño fruncido con marcado recelo. Kagome siempre estaba dispuesta a probar cosas nuevas por eso se le pasó por alto el cuestionamiento intencionado de Inuyasha, porque dio el primer sorbo y sus papilas gustativas se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa.

—¿Sabías que Miroku estará allá también? —Kagome lo miró pasmada.

Sango a su lado se atragantó pero fingió no haber escuchado nada y siguió conversando con los demás.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tenemos intereses comunes —a Kagome le pareció muy general esa respuesta pero se contuvo de preguntar.

Esa noche, Sango hizo todo muy rápido para irse a dormir, o al menos intentarlo, y no le dio tiempo a Kagome de comentar nada. Ni el sábado ni el domingo se dijo nada sobre lo acontecido en el bar. El lunes la despidió y deseándole éxito la vio irse. Como romántica empedernida que seguía siendo, deseó que se topase con Miroku en la, ahora infame, Kioto.

Una vez sola en su departamento, pensó que necesitaría ocupar sus días, especialmente el martes que era martes de pizza y Sango no estaría allí para honrar la tradición. Sin dilaciones, navegó Internet buscando algún evento interesante y en cuestión de minutos logró armar un itinerario, siempre dejando libre viernes por la noche que era viernes de coctelería. Y esa misma noche, para inaugurar la experiencia de hacer algo sola, acudió a un concierto de la Orquesta Filarmónica de Tokio, un espectáculo sin parangón que juzgó de apropiado para abrir la semana.

Aprovechando la coyuntura de que se trataba de un evento de gala, Kagome apeló a la sobriedad y elegancia que podría haber heredado de su madre pero que sólo podía copiar a falta de un gen que hiciera aquello naturalmente. Absolutamente de negro, bien peinada y maquillada para la ocasión, Kagome permaneció unos momentos de pie afuera, mirando la iluminación de la entrada, el tumulto de gente, sintiendo la expectación y cierto cosquilleo anticipatorio. No era sobria y elegante pero admiraba el arte muy íntimamente.

Así, conmovida, feliz y sonriente, la encontró Sesshomaru.

Lo primero que acudió a su mente fue el recuerdo de la casa de Karuizawa, una morada antigua y exquisita que descansaba junto al lago a las afueras de la ciudad. Rememoró los tiempos en los que su padre lo llevaba, sólo a él, a gozar de los silencios peculiares de la Naturaleza, a reconocer expresiones concretas, a conocer sus secretos, a aprender de lo materialmente manifestado a su alrededor, a advertir lo intangible que era igualmente hermoso.

Kagome Higurashi era eso que había aprendido. Sin embargo, era algo más también. Era una expresión _y_ una fuerza natural. Era vehemencia en silencio, era ímpetu inamovible, era tantas cosas que bien podía permanecer toda esa noche allí, describiéndola.

El hechizo se rompió cuando su cuerpo esbelto se deslizó hacia el interior del Suntory Hall y la perdió entre la masa de concurrentes. Su altura, no obstante, le permitió divisarla observando las obras de artes y el vitroux que se exponían cerca de la entrada; él, desde una prudencial distancia, la miró largamente, a sus anchas, forzándose a no pensar en nada, en dejar que sus ojos hicieran toda la labor. La siguió hasta el vestíbulo y allí advirtió que tal vez aquella era su primera vez en ese lugar, por el modo ensoñador que estudiaba sus alrededores. Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho cuando, sonriendo admirada, elevó la vista y descubrió el _chandelier_ , la obra cúlmine del recinto. Para ese momento, ya había olvidado a qué había ido a ese sitio, ignoraba si había más personas a su alrededor, si hablaban; él tenía sus sentidos focalizados en ella y sólo en ella.

La perdió finalmente de vista cuando ingresaron al salón principal, en donde se desarrollaría el concierto, y ni siquiera la ventajosa posición de su palco le permitió divisarla entre los demás. Él era un especial amante de la Orquesta pero esa noche la música le supo agridulce y deseó, contra todo su brío, no haberla encontrado, no haberse distraído con su belleza, no haber deseado acercarse y hablarle.

* * *

— _¿Fuiste a ver la Orquesta Filarmónica sin mí?_ —espetó su voz.

—¿Sí?

— _¿Por qué no hacemos ese tipo de cosas cuando estoy allá?_

—Deberíamos. Fue bellísimo, Sango.

— _¡Estoy segura!_ —bramó, ofendida pero feliz.

—¿Qué tal Kioto? —preguntó, para cambiar el tema.

— _Pensé que Tokio era un caos pero Kioto no tiene nada que envidiarle._

Kagome rió.

— _La capacitación marcha bien, es muy interesante. Aunque quisiera regresar._

—¿Y cuándo vuelves?

— _Lo más probable es que el sábado._

—¿Te vas a perder el viernes de coctelería?

Fue el turno de Sango de reír.

— _Beban en mi nombre._

—Absolutamente.

Hablaron de nimiedades, Kagome cuidándose especialmente no mencionar al innombrable y a los minutos se despidieron. Acto seguido Koga estaba llamándola y con una sonrisa atendió.

— _¡Kagome, nos vamos! ¿Vienes?_

—¿Adónde se van y quiénes se van? —inquirió rápidamente.

— _¿Recuerdas la casa de campo de mis padres?_ —ni esperó recibir respuesta, prosiguió impetuoso fiel a su estilo— _Vamos a pasar la noche. Queremos aprovechar las aguas termales y se nos ocurrió que podríamos ir._

—¿Nadie trabaja en este grupo de amigos? ¡Es martes!

— _Sango está en eso. ¿Vienes o no? En veinte minutos pasamos a buscarte._

—¡Por supuesto que voy!

La "casa de campo" de los padres de Koga no tenía mucho de casa, pues se trataba de una mansión fiel a la arquitectura japonesa tradicional, alejada por algunos kilómetros del centro de la pequeña ciudad de Karuizawa; hacia el sur y el oeste un frondoso bosque se extendía magnífico hasta donde no alcanzaba la vista, por el norte estaba el camino de acceso, escueto e íntimo y hacia el este un ancho río que ofrecía los amaneceres más espectaculares que Kagome hubiese visto nunca. Los padres de su amigo no vivían pero le habían legado una importante herencia, por eso disponía de tiempo libre en mitad de la semana, cuando el común de la ciudadanía debía someterse a los días hábiles laborales.

El viaje fue placentero, divertido, como podía serlo entre amigos. Desde Tokio estaban a poco más de una hora de viaje por lo que arribaron a destino en el momento ideal para disfrutar del día entero en las aguas termales.

—Habría que hacer compras —comentó Ayame, inspeccionando la cocina.

—Koga, ¿hace cuánto que no vienes? —quiso saber Genta, ligeramente preocupado por el desorden y la escasez de limpieza.

—Bastante —sonrió divertido.

—Vamos a dividir tareas para hacer esto rápido. Tenemos un solo día y quisiera aprovecharlo —decretó Yuka.

—Nosotras vamos a comprar algo de comida —anunció Kagome—. A menos que quieran morir todos de hambre.

—¡Comida chatarra, por favor! —exclamó Hakkaku.

Ayame y Kagome salieron rumbo a la ciudad, no estaban muy lejos y el día estaba exquisito para caminarlo. Conversaban animadamente, comentaban sobre el lugar y compartían la expectativa por las aguas termales. En confidencia Ayame le reveló sus sentimientos por Koga y Kagome se autoproclamó su celestina y fiel servidora en su epopeya.

En la concurrencia de la urbe, las mujeres buscaron rápidamente un comercio para expeditar esa excursión y así regresar pronto. Dividiendo tareas, recorrieron los pasillos cada una por su lado. Kagome dio dos vueltas y sin llegar muy lejos, se topó con Sesshomaru Taisho. Él, absorto en lo suyo no la advirtió inmediatamente, hasta que escuchó el nombre en una voz femenina desconocida. Levantando el rostro rápidamente, sus ojos la hallaron y todo su interior se regocijó.

—Ah, Kagome, aquí estás. ¿Te falta mucho?

—Srta. Higurashi —saludó con deferencia.

—Sr. Taisho.

Sesshomaru miró a su amiga y esperó las presentaciones.

—Ella es Ayame Yoshida. Ayame, él es Sesshomaru Taisho.

—Un placer.

—Igualmente.

Ayame pasó automáticamente a un segundo plano y por alguna incongruente razón Kagome era incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de él, ambarinos, serenos y hermosos. Estaba vestido muy casual, muy cómodo, y le resultó arrobador.

 _¿En qué estás pensando, Kagome?_ , dijo una voz en su cabeza, alarmada, ruborizada y escandalizada.

—¿Disfrutó del espectáculo de anoche? —preguntó, tan casualmente como estaba vestido.

Kagome sintió el calor ascender por su cuello hasta sus mejillas y sabía que él podía advertir el arrebol, y por ello se sintió como una monumental tonta.

—¿Cómo supo que estaba allí?

—La vi desde mi palco —mintió.

—Oh —intentando recuperarse de la traición de su cuerpo, se corrió un mechón detrás de su oreja, sin percatarse de que Sesshomaru Taisho grabó esos movimientos con precisión de orfebrería—. Sí, me pareció maravilloso. ¿Usted?

—Soy un asiduo concurrente —no era una respuesta en sí pero Kagome pensó que eso sería exactamente lo que diría alguien como él.

Unos segundos de silencio prometían convertirse en una mole entre ellos por lo que Ayame tomó las riendas de la situación:

—Bueno, fue un placer conocerlo, Sr. Taisho. ¿Kagome?

—Claro, sí —y así volvió a Tierra—. Hasta luego, Sr. Taisho.

Con un asentamiento de cabeza las saludó a ambas y prosiguió con lo suyo como si tal cosa. Pero él era un tifón de cosas que no quería ordenar ni clasificar, no quería poner nombre a nada de lo que lo estaba asaltando en ese preciso momento, se negaba a arriesgarse a develar algo que lo comprometiese.

Sin saber, por supuesto, que ya estaba más allá de inmiscuido en ese torbellino.


	7. Dos días más

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **7 Dos días más**

Kagome iba retirando los _post-it_ de algunos lugares estratégicos del departamento, satisfecha de haber cumplido con esos pendientes. Regó las plantas y decidió que podría comprar otra y darle la sorpresa a Sango. Ordenó, limpió e, increíblemente, acomodó su clóset, un verdadero pendiente desde que se había mudado a ese sitio hacía más de dos años. Estar sola le daba demasiado tiempo para pensar y comprobó, con cierta zozobra, que no era del todo positivo. Su trabajo no era suficiente para mantenerla ocupada y concentrada y aunque en esos tiempos de soledad invertía más horas a él, seguían sobrándole.

El problema no es tener tiempo para pensar, sino en lo que se piensa.

Saber que Sesshomaru Taisho la había visto la noche del lunes removió algo en su interior, había sido un cosquilleo extraño que la tuvo meditando durante largo rato. El día anterior, después de las compras y en la tranquilidad del solitario camino, Ayame no escatimó en preguntas y dudas y la trastornó durante todo el trayecto. Kagome intentó contener su postura indiferente e impávida pero parecía que Ayame sabía algo que ella se negaba a reconocer o cuya existencia directamente desconocía. La cuestión fue que tuvo que pedirle que no la cuestionara más y zanjaron la conversación cuando llegaron a casa de Koga. Por lo demás, aquella jornada que prometió diversión y un buen rato, no le pareció tan deslumbrante a la sombra que la presencia de Sesshomaru Taisho proyectaba sobre ella.

No sabía por qué la hacía sentir así. Kagome no las tenía todas consigo desde su casual encuentro en Karuizawa. Tampoco sabía si sería prudente continuar con su itinerario, tal parecía que las fuerzas invisibles del cosmos estaban confabuladas en su contra y le ponían al Sr. Bar Elegante en cada sitio que frecuentaba.

Revisó el calendario papel que tenía pegado en el refrigerador. _Degustación de espumantes, 20hs._ Apoyó el índice (hasta que se le puso blanco el dedo entero) con énfasis sobre el cuadrado del miércoles, sorprendida por haber seleccionado una degustación de _espumantes_ concretamente. La voz de Sesshomaru Taisho repiqueteó en su cabeza, pronunciando en delicioso francés _Perrier-Jouët_. Gruñó, sintiéndose burlada por su propio inconsciente. Asistiría al dichoso evento sólo porque había pagado por él y porque se había comprometido con su madre.

Las mujeres Higurashi se encontraron en el sitio acordado, un soberbio bar muy bien ubicado que Kagome no conocía y cuyo vecino era un elegante restaurante al que tal vez podían asistir más tarde para completar aquella agradable velada madre-hija.

—Canard-Duchêne —dijo la Sra. Higurashi, leyendo la etiqueta de la botella con gran familiaridad.

Kagome se sorprendió, dejando la copa a medio camino.

—No sabía que supieras de la materia —le acusó divertida.

—La noche que tu padre me propuso matrimonio brindamos con tres diferentes.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó.

—Oh, sí —sonrió, recordando—, y uno de esos era este, el Canard-Duchêne.

Kagome se enterneció al apreciar con cuánta claridad su madre rememoraba los pormenores de aquella noche. Sin duda sería difícil olvidar tan trascendental momento en su vida, en efecto, recibir una propuesta de ese tenor del hombre que amaba debió llenarla de una felicidad inigualable.

El evento resultó muy iluminador y Kagome se felicitó por pensar en llevar a su madre a ese lugar. Conversaron en todo momento, sobre espumantes y otras actividades agradables que el Sr. y la Sra. Higurashi hacían cuando eran jóvenes y recién casados. La llenó de regocijo escucharla hablar de su padre con tanta soltura y sobre cuestiones que desconocía por completo.

—Hija —comenzó con perfecta naturalidad, mientras degustaba un Lanson—, hay un caballero vestido de azul que mira en esta dirección con gran insistencia.

Kagome se quedó de piedra. _No voltees, no voltees._

—Está con otro joven y hablan y miran hacia aquí. Podría atribuir su tenaz atención a mi belleza pero tu juventud de seguro me lleva la delantera en esto.

Kagome tuvo que reír con su broma y la ansiedad que había comenzado a sentir se disipó. Su madre era la mejor para hacer desaparecer presiones y ansiedades.

—Aquí vienen —anunció casualmente, dando un sorbo.

—Kagome.

La aludida tuvo que volverse y responder a las cortesías.

—Miroku —saludó con educación—. Sr. Taisho.

—Srta. Higurashi.

—Qué agradable sorpresa —continuó el primero y miró a la mujer a su lado—. Señora, es un placer.

—Señora.

—Ella es mi madre, Maeko Higurashi. Ellos son los señores Miroku Murakami y Sesshomaru Taisho —no supo cómo clasificarlos así que optó por no hacerlo en absoluto.

—El placer es todo mío, caballeros. ¿Ya probó el Piper-Heidsieck, Sr. Murakami?

—Llámeme Miroku, por favor, y permítame ofrecerle el Pommery que a mi juicio es superior.

—Le tomo la palabra, entonces.

Kagome no podía creer lo que su madre acababa de hacer; ciertamente su madre sabía cómo hacer desaparecer presiones y ansiedades, pero también cómo darles vida. Se quedó allí de pie, copa en mano, junto a un Sesshomaru que podría haberse molestado profundamente con la indiscreción de su amigo si no fuese porque le satisfacía pensar que estaba a solas con la Srta. Higurashi y sin que él hubiese tenido que planificar nada.

—Tenía razón —habló ella y él la miró—. Tokio puede ser muy pequeña a veces.

—Sorprendentemente —acotó.

—¿Qué tiene ahí, Sr. Taisho?

Sesshomaru miró su copa media vacía.

—Un Taittinger.

—¿Qué opinión le merece?

—Nada excepcionalmente destacado.

—Nada como el Perrier-Jouët —expresó con una pequeña cuota de melodrama.

— _Es_ el mejor del mundo, ¿no?

—Qué difícil ha de ser beber otros más prosaicos.

Sesshomaru sonrió. No sabía por qué estaba tan dispuesta a conversar con él, sabía que Kagome Higurashi no era la clase de mujer que necesita compañía de manera constante, ya lo había comprobado el lunes frente a las puertas el Suntory Hall, y que tranquilamente podía retomar la degustación sin su presencia.

—El menos prosaico es el Moët & Chandon —comentó.

Kagome lo miró y sus ojos brillaban, lo que no supo fue si de emoción o por el alcohol que hacía rato probaba.

—¿Lo destaca?

—Someramente.

—¿Someramente? Debe ser el mejor de todos estos. Le tomo la palabra, Sr. Taisho, ya me ha demostrado que saber elegir sus espumantes.

¿ _Le_ había demostrado? Eso pensó él, y también que las mujeres Higurashi tenían cierta tendencia a _tomar la palabra_ de otros; tal vez era una cualidad genética.

Su madre y Miroku estaban más que entretenidos más allá bebiendo el Pommery por lo que decidió aprovechar la presencia de Sesshomaru Taisho, que, realista pero soliviantada, no le parecía la mitad de desagradable como hubiese pensado meses atrás. Caminaron en silencio hasta el otro extremo del salón, donde reposaban las botellas más populares del evento.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Sr. Taisho?

—Desde luego —para evitar mirarla, se ocupó de llenar las copas.

—¿Qué hacía en Karuizawa?

—Tengo mi segunda residencia allí —respondió, entregándole el cristal—. ¿Usted?

—Un amigo mío también tiene una casa allí —omitió explicitar que se trataba de ese "amigo en común" que había mencionado cuando hablaron de Inuyasha— y nos invitó por el día para visitar las aguas termales.

Sesshomaru se quedó con las ganas de saber qué amigo pero decidió que no convertiría esa charla tan amena en un cuestionario.

—¿Qué opina del lugar?

—Oh, es un paraíso —repuso al tiempo—. El bosque me llamó mucho la atención, el río que pasaba frente a la casa era perfecto y desde la ventana de la sala podía verse el monte Asama, que en realidad es un volcán activo… —y la cháchara continuaba, alegre y distendida, confortable y espontánea, como si estuviese charlando con un amigo muy cercano. Sesshomaru gozaba en niveles superlativos del sonido alborozado de su voz, de su sonrisa y ojos vivaces y se preguntó cómo sería tenerla así todos los días.

Unos metros más allá, la Sra. Higurashi observaba.

Al cabo de unas horas, los participantes de la degustación se dispersaron y los hombres se fueron por un lado y las mujeres por otro.

—Qué agradable joven —comentó la Sra. Higurashi ambiguamente.

—Miroku es agradable, aunque todavía no le perdono lo de-

—Oh, no —le interrumpió delicadamente—, yo me refería a Sesshomaru Taisho.

Kagome enrojeció con violencia.

—Un hombre de gran prestancia, ¿no crees? —prosiguió la mujer— Me gusta su talante y la seguridad que emana su persona.

—El día que lo conocí me pareció demasiado orgulloso, rayano en la petulancia.

—¿Sí? Pues hoy lo noté como… —e hizo un ademán con las manos— fresco.

—Hiciste muchas observaciones desde la distancia.

—Si en todos estos años no te he enseñado que las mujeres somos _multitasking_ entonces fallé como madre.

Kagome rió.

—Tal vez hoy se mostró más ameno… —accedió, sin visos de querer ahondar mucho más en coloridas descripciones.

—¿Qué decías sobre Miroku?

Miró a su madre con sorpresa al escucharla referirse a él con tanta informalidad y en pocas palabras le refrescó la memoria sobre lo acontecido con Sango, sólo para redirigir la conversación, sin saber que su madre también había hecho eso último adrede, sólo para evitarle mayores bochornos. Ya tendría tiempo de indagar con profundidad en otro momento.

* * *

—La Sra. Higurashi me dijo que Sango está en Kioto —fue lo primero que escuchó cuando estuvieron solos—. _Yo_ estuve en Kioto.

—Sí —fue todo lo que respondió.

—¿Tú sabías que ella estaría allá?

—Me llegó el comentario.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No era mi intención ocultarte nada deliberadamente —dijo al fin—. Tampoco creí que _querrías_ saber sobre ella.

Miroku se incomodó con la exposición.

—¿Qué hablabas tan alegremente con Kagome?

—¿De qué conversaste con la Sra. Higurashi?

Miroku sonrió divertido.

—Supongo que ninguno hablará sobre lo que aconteció esta noche.

—Supongo que no.

* * *

El universo se compuso al cuarto día, cuando Kagome asistió a la presentación de fotografía de su amiga Eri y no vio a Sesshomaru Taisho. Si hubiese tenido que ser pública al respecto, habría manifestado alivio y habría suspirado para mayor pomposidad; pero en la privacidad de su interior, donde alberga el mundo de la verdad y nadie puede mentirle a nadie porque todos advierten la mentira, Kagome se desilusionó. Su cerebro bramó pidiendo las razones detrás de tan absurdo comportamiento y el corazón balbuceó una respuesta que iba por el camino de "no es tan desapacible" y "se portó bien con nosotros las últimas veces que lo vimos", pero el cerebro no se dio por satisfecho y espetó un "¡Dijimos que era un orgulloso desmerecedor de nuestras atenciones!" y un "¡Hay que ser consecuentes con lo que decimos!"

Kagome, en el medio de aquella cruenta discusión, intentó enfocarse en las fotografías y en que al día siguiente sería viernes de coctelería y que el sábado Sango estaría allí para terminar de poner orden.

Debía sobrevivir hasta entonces.


	8. Dimes y diretes

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **8 Dimes y diretes**

Kagome dejó la palmera de salón junto a los demás inquilinos y sonrió satisfecha. A Sango le encantaría ver otra planta en el hogar. Habían descubierto que embellecía sobremanera el espacio y daba un aire acogedor distinto al acostumbrado, se notaba la vida en ese rincón y decidieron que mientras fueran capaces de saber regarlas, fomentarían la práctica.

Había ordenado, acomodado y limpiado para que su amiga encontrase todo perfecto. Lamentaba que no estuviese para esa nueva sesión de coctelería pero se distrajo pensando que aquello era exactamente lo que ella quería: una noche distendida con sus amigos. La noche vio la variante, que prometía convertirse en cotidianeidad, de Inuyasha; pronto se había ganado el aprecio de los demás y Koga se encontraba invitándolo a sus reuniones a petición del resto.

—¿Sango no ha regresado? —le preguntó.

—Mañana llega —sonrió—. Ha estado ausente sólo unos días pero estoy tan acostumbrada a su compañía que la he extrañado muchísimo.

—Es natural. La he tratado muy poco pero me pareció una excelente persona.

—Lo es. No lo digo porque sea mi mejor amiga pero Sango es una de las mejores personas que he conocido.

—Qué lástima que no todos tengan ese concepto de ella —repuso, casi al pasar, mientras daba un sorbo a su _black velvet_.

El comentario descolocó a Kagome que se lo quedó mirando de extraña manera; tan súbito había sido que no supo qué decir inmediatamente. Su sentido justiciero se activó con virulencia, porque quien se atreviese a difamar a su amiga debería vérselas con ella; pero se permitió unos segundos para sosegarse y con el aire más casual posible, le preguntó:

—¿De qué hablas?

—Oh —Inuyasha pareció incomodarse—, disculpa, no quise… —aclaró su garganta antes de seguir:— Pensé que estabas al tanto de lo que se ha dicho de ella.

—¿ _Qué_ se ha dicho? —lentamente perdía la calma y esa primera palabra salió dura y violenta.

—Los amigos de Miroku —comenzó— no fueron muy benignos a la hora de dar sus opiniones.

—¿Opiniones?

—Luego de la cena de su cumpleaños —explicó—. Todos tuvieron algo para decir de Sango, nada positivo claramente, ya que Miroku tomó distancia.

—Deberás disculpar mi curiosidad —dijo al cabo de unos segundos, el sarcasmo acidificaba su lengua—, pero quiero saber exactamente qué se dijo y quiénes lo dijeron.

—No sé exactamente quién habló pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo al sospechar las intenciones de Sango de buscar la atención de un hombre como Miroku.

—¿Un hombre como Miroku? —quería la confirmación de lo que sospechaba.

—Un hombre rico.

—¿Creyó que Sango estaba con él por su dinero? —espetó en un agudo susurro. Estaba indignada.

—La trataron de interesada, seductora e hipócrita. Es obvio que hablaron desde la envidia, Sango es claramente una persona de virtudes.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo al fin, al cabo de unos minutos—. No puedo creer que esa maldita gente haya dicho todas esas cosas…

Calló, no emitiría más opiniones al respecto frente a Inuyasha. No quería que viera cuán afectada se sentía al escuchar tan nefasto relato. Sango había sufrido inmensamente por ese distanciamiento sobre el cuál no recibió explicación alguna, y en soledad y desde la absoluta ignorancia debió conformarse con los sucesos y seguir adelante con su vida. Si llegaba a saber que su relación había sido truncada por las _opiniones_ de unas personas, se sentiría peor. Decidió que no ventilaría esa información. Tampoco tenía sentido, considerado el tiempo transcurrido y que Miroku no había vuelto a intentar un acercamiento, ni ella.

—¿Sesshomaru fue esa opinión? —se escuchó preguntar. Instantáneamente se reprochó la brusquedad de su tono y el haber cuestionado en absoluto, su inconsciente la había traicionado.

Inuyasha no ignoró que lo trató por su primer nombre, con informalidad y como si lo conociera. Podía jurar que si daba una respuesta afirmativa la vería decepcionarse, como si aquel comportamiento abyecto no fuese algo que esperase de él.

—Tengo entendido que _todos_ los amigos de Miroku llegaron a la misma conclusión.

El resto de la noche fue un verdadero calvario para Kagome. No volvió a tocar ese tema con Inuyasha y repentinamente le pareció inadecuado haber tenido esa conversación con él en absoluto; después de todo, no lo conocía lo suficiente y le incomodaba que tuviese en su poder detalles de acontecimientos en los que él no había tenido participación. Le irritaba especialmente que su amiga hubiese sido el objeto de infamias y vilezas y que hubiesen jugado con su felicidad.

Si hasta ese momento todavía había albergado una débil buena opinión sobre Miroku, esa noche lo desterró a la ignominia y el oprobio. Y a su amigo con él.

Aunque la ira no era un sentimiento que alimentase a discreción y por puro placer, nada de lo que había sentido esa noche en el bar mermó. Debió ser especialmente cuidadosa cuando Sango regresó finalmente y con ensayada maestría reingresó a la rutina que compartía con su amiga. La distrajo con la nueva palmera de salón, le propuso ir al cine, retomar los martes de pizza y hasta decidieron planificar un viaje en el futuro cercano.

Kagome analizaba su calendario y primero observó el sector del miércoles con antipatía, luego su cerebro hizo conexiones unilaterales y recordó que hacía exactamente tres semanas había tenido esa degustación de espumantes. Aunque quiso quedarse con la experiencia en sí en compañía de su madre, su cerebro conjuró la imagen de Sesshomaru Taisho y allí se quedó un momento, recordándolo en contra de su voluntad.

Afortunadamente, su trabajo representaba una excelente oportunidad de ocuparse absolutamente en otra cuestión y pronto encontró en qué depositar sus energías y pensamientos cuando una importante oportunidad laboral se presentó de mano de unos colegas que la llamaban a formar parte de un equipo de trabajo para un gran evento a desarrollarse en un mes. Kagome se dejó llevar, muy felizmente, por la nueva coyuntura.

* * *

El sobre, pomposo y ridículo, ensombreció ligeramente su humor. Lo había visto sobre su escritorio desde el momento en que había pisado su oficina, desde esa distancia distinguió el sello del bufete de abogados que representaba a su medio hermano. Pulcramente dispuesto con todo el resto de su correspondencia, sospechó que ese estuviese arriba de la pila, encabezando el montón y con descuido lo abrió, rompiéndolo en el proceso, y fue directamente a la página donde sabía estaba el meollo de la cuestión.

Inuyasha pedía más dinero.

Dinero que no le correspondía.

Como abogado, podría haber optado desde el principio por encargarse del litigio él mismo, pero saber que cada tanto tendría que verle la cara y lidiar con él lo convencieron para encargarle a otro la dirección de los trámites. Decidido a no permitir que nada lo amargase, dejó el documento sobre otra pila: las cosas que no le competían, que podía delegar y que no lo preocupaban. Posteriormente, revisó el resto de la correspondencia hasta que se encontró con dos papeles que llamaron su atención. Uno tuvo el poder de sacarle una sonrisa: doradas, labradas e intrincadas letras en dorado, brocadas en papel de grueso y elegante gramaje presentaban oficialmente el inminente arribo de su pedido. Rin estaría encantada cuando supiera que, hacía seis años, había encargado a una reconocida fábrica de pianos vieneses que construyera uno exclusivamente para ella. Sus cálculos habían sido acertados: justo para el cumpleaños número veinte de su hermana menor, momento en el que estaría en Tokio de visita.

El otro borró su sonrisa pero también le produjo cierta curiosidad.

—Ah —dijo la voz de su socio y se distrajo—, la has recibido.

—¿Iba mi madre a dejarme fuera y a ti no?

—Soy mucho más simpático que tú —le retrucó divertido.

—Pero no eres su primogénito —dijo, más para sí mismo, mientras leía las cortas líneas.

—No, no lo soy —repuso, acercándose—, pero has hecho un esfuerzo tan admirable al ignorarla durante los últimos meses que creí que te amonestaría con su omisión.

—Jamás permitirá que el mundo sepa de nuestros desencuentros —dejó la tarjeta sobre el escritorio, pensando que no era importante y que para ese evento aún faltaba un mes—. Además, no iré por ella.

—Lo sé y no serás el único que vaya por ella —sonrió, alejándose a medida que hablaba—. Recuerda no ser el ogro que te empeñas en ser cuando se trata de los festejantes de Rin.

—Ese comportamiento me es indigno.

—Indigno pero justificable, evidentemente.

—La distraeré con su piano.

—Eres todo un estratega.

Sesshomaru decidió que se dejaría distraer por la perspectiva del cumpleaños de Rin, decidió catalogar de irrelevante toda la suntuosidad de la que su madre revestiría el festejo de su hija, haciendo para alguien tan sencillo un evento digno de celebridades. Rin la dejaría hacer, como siempre era el caso y él sólo depositaría su atención en ella.


	9. Quien reprime

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **9 Quien reprime**

—Y ya está —finalizó—, ¿qué opinas?

—Es perfecto —repuso Bankotsu con sencillez, aunque admirado, y agregó, como al pasar:—. ¿Por qué sigues negándote a trabajar para mí?

—Porque me encanta ser mi propia jefa —sonrió.

—Sabes que mi estudio es prestigioso. Muchas ofertas como estas nos llegan a diario.

—Y participaré de ellas si me invitas —se puso de pie, cerrando su laptop—. Te enviaré esto esta noche, cuando haga la última revisión.

—No olvides hacerlo. Mañana presentamos todo.

Kagome terminó de guardar sus cosas, saludó a sus colegas y partió. La maratón que supuso ese trabajo, los plazos cortos, la vorágine, la nueva compañía, todo habría obrado maravillas en su humor; logró distraerla completamente de sus preocupaciones, retomó su empleo con renovado vigor y supo transmitir la bonanza a Sango, a quien veía más repuesta que nunca. Sospechaba que aún no había borrado a Miroku Murakami de su cabeza, no del todo, pero si el tiempo era la mejor cura, eventualmente la vería sonreír como antaño.

—Llegué —anunció, sacándose los zapatos.

—Bienvenida —dijo la voz de Koga desde la cocina.

Kagome sonrió encantada de saber allí a su amigo.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Estaba en el barrio…

—Y aburrido —abonó Sango con diversión.

—… Y decidí visitar a mis amigas.

—¿Te quedarás a cenar?

—Si tanto insistes —sonrió.

Koga era, como Sango, una muy vieja amistad que se remontaba a sus épocas de secundaria; había sido relativamente sencillo lograr ser su amiga, al menos después de convencerlo de que sólo lo querría como tal. Cuando Koga abandonó sus fútiles intentos de infantil conquista, se afianzó entre ellos un vínculo que persistía hasta su presente. Siempre había podido confiar en él y siempre pudo contar con él. Las cosas importantes seguían allí.

—De quien no supe más fue del favorito de todos —comentó al pasar, hacia el final de la velada.

—¿Qué favorito? —inquirió Sango.

—Inuyasha —explicó Kagome con diversión—. Koga está celoso.

—¡Ah! —se quejó, índice en alto— Ya no más. Se fue de Tokio.

—¿Se _fue_? —Kagome frunció el ceño— ¿Así sin más?

—Por lo que me enteré tuvo una discusión con su novia y las malas lenguas cuentan…

—¿Chismoseando, Koga? —se burló Sango.

—Ustedes saben que yo me manejo en círculos selectos y la aristocracia también habla —detalló con falsa soberbia— y el comentario es que Inuyasha Taisho _tuvo_ que irse de la ciudad. Aparentemente por problemas de dinero.

Kagome recordó inmediatamente aquella conversación que sostuvo con Inuyasha en un café, cuando escuchó la insinuación de que su hermano mayor planificaba exentarlo de modos poco honestos de la herencia de su padre. Algo dentro suyo suspiró con decepción. La nefasta lista que componía los vicios de Sesshomaru Taisho estaba alcanzando longitudes inverosímiles y lo lamentó profundamente por Inuyasha y sus desafortunadas circunstancias.

—El caso es que no creo que vuelva, no por algún tiempo por lo menos.

A continuación, cambiaron el tema de conversación y deambularon por otros más felices.

* * *

—¿De quién era la fiesta? —preguntó Sango nuevamente, mientras la veía ir y venir con unos vestidos en sus perchas.

—Ya te dije que no sé —abandonando el espejo, Kagome se volvió—. ¿Qué opinas?

—El verde me gusta.

—Voy a esta fiesta sólo por razones laborales.

—Ajá —sonrió su amiga.

—¿Por qué querría sino? No conozco a nadie allí, ni siquiera fui invitada por ellos.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. Casualmente habrá para comer y beber gratis, estará ese "colega"… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Bankotsu? Sí, Bankotsu. ¡Hasta en mi estudio se habla de él! Nadie escatima en apreciaciones de su atractivo.

—Sango —derrotada, Kagome sólo pudo sonreír—, ya sabes qué pienso sobre mezclar lo personal y lo laboral. Además…

—¿Además?

 _No estoy de humor para cuestiones amorosas_.

—Nada, ayúdame con mi peinado.

* * *

Tuvo que hacer trabajos de respiración con cada paso que daba, que por cierto habían sido pocos y ya había visto a cinco personas que sabía había visto en alguna revista o periódico. El evento, de etiqueta, era bastante más de lo que había imaginado y si tal vez hubiese sabido la categoría del mismo, no habría asistido; ella era, después de todo, y según su criterio, una simple mortal sin cabida en ese mundo.

—¡Kagome! —la feliz voz de Jakotsu la arrebató de sus cavilaciones y buscándolo entre la multitud, sonrió aliviada— ¡Estás preciosa, ese color te sienta de maravilla!

—Gracias. Ese esmoquin te queda increíble.

—Bankotsu nos obligó a venir de gala. Como te podrás imaginar, lo renté. Imposible para mí comprar uno.

Kagome rió, sintiéndose cómoda automáticamente.

—Dímelo a mí. Me siento tan fuera de lugar.

—Tonterías —ofreció su brazo y con galantería la guió hacia el lobby—. Pareces una reina, cariño, estás bellísima. Y no soy el único que lo ha advertido.

Infinitamente más relajada, se dejó llevar por su colega y amigo, juntos ingresaron al lobby de un hotel cuya existencia Kagome sólo había oído hablar, desde lejos, capaz tan sólo de imaginar cómo sería por dentro, convencida, con el fatalismo de las personas más comunes, de que jamás vería el día en que osara cruzar sus puertas.

El hotel era perfecto porque obedecía las formas tradicionales de arte y arquitectura, agasajando a sus ojos y embriagándole de sensaciones extrañas pero magníficas porque, aunque suntuoso, era austero a la vez, perfecto balance entre opulencia y sobriedad. El ingreso al lobby era un largo puente interno que ofrecía la paz de aguas calmas iluminadas desde sus profundidades; una vez atravesada la arcada principal, iniciaba la experiencia artística y allí Kagome encontró mil razones para detenerse y observar cada jarrón, cada pintura, cada palanquín.

Perfectamente ajena al ajetreo de su alrededor, a las conversaciones, a las expectativas de los otros, degustó ese lugar y los otros más adelante, porque una vez dentro, se encontró con el gran domo vidriado que acogía un espectacular jardín, acompañado por lagunas con sus koi, cascadas y riachuelos y una exquisita iluminación, a quien la noche escoltaba estupendamente.

—¿Ese es el gobernador? —Jakotsu la distrajo y antes de sorprenderse por la presencia de tan distinguida figura, se divirtió con la expresión de su acompañante.

Eventualmente encontraron su grupo, aquellos con quienes habían colaborado en el evento, y Kagome olvidó que ese mundo no era el suyo, que ese vestido era mucho más barato de lo que parecía y que, fuera de esas personas, allí no tenía cabida. Por otro lado, sus acompañantes parecían mejor habituados a alternar con ese selecto círculo y a frecuentar sitios como ese por lo que la llevaron por los recintos más hermosos del hotel, donde otras obras de arte eran expuestas y donde patrimonio cultural de valor incalculable ofrecía jolgorio para los ojos.

Del brazo del infalible Jakotsu, Kagome se divirtió, gozó y paseó por largo rato. Finalmente emprendieron el regreso hasta el gran salón donde numerosas mesas darían sitio a los comensales para la cena de celebración.

—Allí está la razón de todo esto —le dijo su amigo al oído, señalando con discreción a una joven de rostro dulce vestida con peculiar modestia—. Rin Taisho.

Kagome se petrificó en su sitio, junto a su silla.

 _Taisho._

—La de la derecha es su madre, Irasue. Debe ser la mujer más rica del país —prosiguió, sin advertir cómo se transformaban los gestos de su amiga—. Y el que se acerca por la izquierda es su hermano, Sesshomaru. Es un abogado muy exitoso.

Rin departía con un grupo de personas, se madre seguía el ritmo de la charla con gran naturalidad pero evidente altanería y Sesshomaru apareció a tiempo para hacer exclamar de alegría a su hermana y Kagome vio algo que calificó de excelso: una sonrisa, ancha y genuina, en el rostro masculino. Fue testigo de su abrazo, tierno y radiante, del luminoso intercambio. Vio expresiones que no creyó existían en él y maldijo en cada idioma por descubrirse pensando en él en esos términos. ¡Había jurado que lo aborrecería!

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Sí, por favor.

Jakotsu se alejó y allí se quedó ella, mirándolo hipnotizada hasta que al cabo de unos segundos sus ojos le ardieron y tuvo que pestañear con fuerza, buscando calmarse, desacelerar su corazón y aplacar el tifón que había declarado el estado de sitio dentro suyo. Buscó a su acompañante con la mirada pero no lo halló, era tal la cantidad de gente. En contra de su voluntad, buscó a Sesshomaru y se encontró con que éste le devolvía la mirada y en aquella distancia el hombre se supo a salvo: no sabría la señorita Higurashi la sorpresa que había sentido al descubrirla entre la multitud, vestida de ese verde jade, luciéndose de un modo que no creía existente.

Kagome podría haber sufrido un fallo cardíaco de no haber aparecido Jakotsu con su Gin y agua tónica. Lo bebió de un trago e incapaz de ver qué más hacía Sesshomaru Taisho, tomó asiento e hizo un esfuerzo por seguir las conversaciones de sus acompañantes.

* * *

—¿Sesshomaru?

El aludido retomó la coyuntura como si tal cosa y mirando a su hermana, decidió que la distraería, tal y como se lo había propuesto.

—Tengo un obsequio para ti.

—Eres demasiado generoso conmigo.

—Con alguien debo serlo y nadie lo merece más que tú.

Rin lo miraba con esa mirada que decía leer entre líneas. Su hermana era muy joven, y considerablemente más joven que él, pero su tercer ojo o sexto sentido llevaban las de ganar cuando se trataba de sus estados de ánimo. Sesshomaru ni siquiera intentaba desviar su atención, sólo se esforzaba por aparentar natural frente a sus escrutinios mudos.

—He estado demasiado tiempo lejos —comenzó— y temo que me haya perdido de cosas importantes. ¿Has conocido a alguien, hermano?

—Sí —repuso, en un arrebato de sincericidio.

—¿Cómo es ella?

—Espero tener la oportunidad de presentártela esta misma noche.

—¿Está aquí? —se alegró.

Asintió.

—Ha de ser muy especial. Quiero conocerla.

Sesshomaru conversó largamente con su hermana, la escuchó hablar de su experiencia en el exterior, de sus conciertos de piano, de sus avances en el arte; la escuchó describir los sitios a los que había viajado, a la gente que había conocido y en paralelo, contaba los minutos que transcurrirían hasta que tuviese la oportunidad de acercarse a Kagome Higurashi. No sabía qué le diría una vez que la tuviese en frente, sólo tenía el absoluto convencimiento de que no dejaría pasar la generosa oportunidad que el cosmos le había ofrecido al ponerla una vez más, y después de varios meses, en su camino.

Tras el postre, las mesas se fueron vaciando y los participantes de la velada fueron juntándose en animados grupos para ahondar en charlas. Kagome había decidido que se perdería entre la multitud, tal vez en otra sala, para de paso distraerse con las exposiciones artísticas. Dio con otro lugar, sin embargo, donde la escasa concurrencia permitía un momento de sosiego. Allí, todo cuando Kagome encontró fue un bellísimo piano, dispuesto en el centro de la amplia habitación. A sus teclas estaba sentada la homenajeada, quien en ese instante comenzó a tocar una pieza que no conocía pero que le provocó inmediatas sensaciones, y de espaldas, mirando a su hermana, estaba Sesshomaru.

Kagome escuchó con atención, semi oculta detrás de una hilera de columnas en el otro extremo del salón. Escuchó desde adentro, como se escucha lo abstracto y algo fluyó en su interior, una energía extraña que le provocó escalofríos porque el cuerpo no entiende de emociones y se manifiesta inseguro.

Se asomó con cuidado cuando finalizó y los vio conversar. Ella agradecía y tras una sonrisa, desapareció. Siguió a la joven con la mirada hasta que la perdió completamente de vista y cuando volvió el rostro, él la miraba a su vez. Incapaz de escapar sin parecer una completa ridícula, salió de su escondite y se acercó lentamente, preocupada por no pisarse el vestido y completar ese espectáculo.

—Señorita Higurashi —Sesshomaru se mordió la lengua para no abonar con un comentario sobre su superior e indiscutida belleza, que ese color le sentaba como una maravilla, que no conocía una mujer más hermosa que ella y tantas cosas más que su cerebro siguió conjurando unilateralmente.

—Señor Taisho —ya había tenido oportunidad de verlo bien vestido y su atractivo siempre había sabido qué hacer con su ropa. Pero esa noche su traje de tres piezas de opaca seda negra estaba teniendo el poder de distraerla; desde esa distancia le llegaba su fragancia masculina y si no hubiese sido por todo lo acontecido en el pasado, se habría permitido fantasear con esa mirada que le estaba dispensando y que parecía emitir un mensaje ulterior.

—Me siento un poco tonta estando aquí cuando no fui personalmente invitada —dijo, por decir algo, antes de que el silencio la forzase a gritar.

—Todas las personas que participaron de alguna manera en este evento fueron invitadas. No se alarme.

Kagome asintió ligeramente, mirándose las manos entrelazadas.

—¿Le gusta este lugar?

—Es increíble —agradecida de que él decidiese romper la afonía, decidió que aprovecharía el tópico para evitar futuras incomodidades—. Las obras son bellísimas, como he visto pocas veces. La decoración de todos los salones… —miró el instrumento con asombro—. Hasta tienen un piano de cola.

—Este fue un obsequio para Rin —y su mano descansó en la caoba oscura—. Lo hice construir para ella.

—Su hermana toca maravillosamente —Kagome se preguntó cómo ese hombre que no reparaba en nada para demostrar ternura a una hermana podía ser el mismo que había hecho miserable la vida de Inuyasha. Lo que veía era afecto del verdadero, escuchaba sinceridad y sentía su devoción, ¿cómo podía ser _ese_ el mismo hombre?

—Señorita Higurashi —su voz grave la arrebató de sus reflexiones y enfocó su vista en él.

Sesshomaru se desconocía. No tenía un solo registro de haberse sentido de esa manera en toda su vida, o de haber sido incapaz de sofrenar todo lo que le pasaba. Dio un paso hacia atrás, guardando las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, luego hacia delante, sacándolas. Miró detrás de ella y finalmente a sus ojos.

—He luchado en vano. No me ha servido de nada. No reprimiré por más tiempo mis sentimientos. Tendrá que permitirme que le exprese la intensidad de mi admiración y de mi amor.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Nunca en mi vida escribí un capítulo tan largo. Y no me odien que el próximo vendrá pronto. Por otro lado, pido disculpas si de a momentos les pareció que saltaba de escenas medio abruptamente; la verdad que me resultó muy difícil hacer esos saltos y que fuera sutil. Escribo porque me gusta, no porque sepa cómo hacerlo.

Por cierto, esa última frase, esa célebre frase (una de mis favoritas en todo el mundo de la literatura), fue extraída del libro y copiada textualmente.

SaV21, con gusto respondería tus reviews pero no me deja.


	10. Orgullo

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **10 Orgullo**

Kagome pensó que se trataba de una broma y por poco lo acusó de burlarse de ella, pero nada en la faz de Sesshomaru Taisho hablaba de sátiras; su mandíbula tensa denotaba nerviosismo y la fuerza de su mirada, todo su peso en ella, la convencía poco a poco de que acababa de decir una verdad. En ese momento se ruborizó con un brío tal que ningún maquillaje habría hecho la magia y sintiéndose expuesta agachó un poco el rostro.

—Lo que pretendo confesar es de larga data, tal vez desde la primera vez que la vi. Ese día supe que usted es la clase de mujer que querría para mí. No obstante, obstáculos como mi posición y la suya, mi situación en la vida, mis deberes familiares y la inferioridad de sus circunstancias me supieron mantener a raya. A pesar de ello, no he podido desarraigar estos sentimientos y le solicito que me considere con la seriedad que yo la considero a usted.

—¿Considere…?

—La quiero en mi vida, señorita Higurashi, con todo lo que eso supone.

Aunque había decidido que mantendría a ese hombre en su lista de personas no gratas, no estaba en su naturaleza desestimar los sentimientos ajenos, ciertamente no los de Sesshomaru Taisho; decidió que lo respetaría por ello, porque abrirse así es de valientes, y que lo mínimo que le debía era corresponderle con delicadeza.

—A pesar de que nunca deseé su buena opinión sobre mí, debería darle las gracias por todo lo que ha dicho. Supongo que si existiera, efectivamente, gratitud en mí podría ser más concluyente pero como bien ha dicho usted mismo, esos son sentimientos de los que ha intentado deshacerse y que ha concedido en contra de su voluntad. Asumo que todas esas cuestiones que lo frenaron en el pasado lo ayudarán a _desarraigar_ tales afectos eventualmente.

A juzgar por la sombra que cruzó su semblante, Sesshomaru no esperaba tan categórica negativa. Desvió la mirada con el fin de aplacar el infierno que se había desatado en su cabeza y decidió que nada diría hasta recuperarse completamente. Paseó sus ojos por todo el amplio recinto, se sometió a la aceleración de su respiración y dando un amplio paso hacia atrás, irguió aún más su espalda y desde su altura la miró.

—Quizá me permita usted preguntarle por qué se me rechaza poniendo tan poco empeño en aparentar cortesía.

—Yo podría también preguntarle —replicó, elevando la voz un tono— por qué ha decidido confesar, con evidente intención de ofenderme e insultarme, que le gusto en contra de su razón. Además, tengo otros motivos, más graves incluso, que usted bien conoce.

—Ilumíneme.

Kagome se sintió fustigada por su insospechado sarcasmo:

—Aunque tuviese mi favor y mi estima, ¿cree que podría acceder a profundizar un vínculo con la persona que tuvo el atrevimiento de obrar en contra de la felicidad de mi más querida amiga?

La reacción de Sesshomaru se vio en su lenguaje corporal: sus hombros que cayeron un centímetro y los puños que se abrían.

—¿Niega haber tenido participación en esa absurda opinión colectiva sobre lo que ustedes _creían_ que era mi amiga?

—No —repuso entonces, en calma y con una voz neutra—, no lo niego.

—¿Cómo pudo? —Kagome sintió una pequeña cosa dentro suyo hacerse añicos cuando lo escuchó corroborarlo. No supo por qué, pero había creído, había _deseado_ , que efectivamente todo hubiese sido una fabricación de Inuyasha, una mentira, que Sesshomaru no podría nunca haber hecho eso, no en contra de su amiga.

—Observé a su amiga con gran atención en todas las oportunidades que departió con Miroku. Obré con sinceridad.

—¿Observaciones? ¿De qué habla? ¿Acaso no la vio feliz esa vez en el bar?

—Sí, pero situaciones posteriores comenzaron a convencerme de lo contrario. Fue durante su cena de cumpleaños que me convencí de que Sango no correspondía a los afectos de mi amigo.

—¡Estaba nerviosa!

—No fue esa mi lectura.

—Cuando todo se terminó con Miroku, apenas me dijo a mí lo que había ocurrido y ni siquiera yo advertí qué le pasaba, hasta que habló. ¿Qué le hace pensar que _su_ lectura iba a ser correcta?

—No me arrepiento de mis acciones. Obré de buena fe.

—Tengo otra razón —prosiguió, vapuleada por el calor de la conversación—. Mi opinión de usted ya la tenía formada desde antes. Supe la clase de persona que es después de escuchar el relato de su medio hermano.

Allí Sesshomaru perdió cualquier vestigio de recolección y dando un corto paso hacia ella, Kagome le pareció sentir su instinto de supervivencia activarse.

—¿Inuyasha?

—¿Cómo calificaría su actitud para con él, también obró de buena fe?

—Demuestra mucho interés en la suerte de esa persona.

—Después de oírlo hablar de sus infortunios…

—¡Infortunios! —siseó.

—Causados por usted —rectificó—. ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarlo con sarcasmo después de ser el autor de su humillación, de privarlo de sus derechos familiares?

Sesshomaru sintió, _supo_ , que habían arribado a un punto de inflexión y advirtió que cualquier cosa dicha en profundidad a partir de ese momento sería sólo doloroso, sospechaba que no tanto para ella como para él.

—Y ésta es la opinión que tiene de mí —habló—. Según estos cargos de los que me acusa, mis faltas son verdaderamente graves. Pero quizá esas ofensas podrían haberse pasado por alto si su orgullo no se hubiese sentido herido por mi sincero reconocimiento de los escrúpulos que me impidieron durante largo tiempo confesar mis sentimientos.

—¿ _Mi_ orgullo?

—¿Acaso cree que podría regocijarme en pensar en una persona cuya unión me sería tan desventajosa?

—¿Y esas son las palabras de un hombre bien educado? —espetó, impresionada— Nada de lo que hubiese dicho me habría hecho siquiera considerar permitirme intimar con usted. _Nada_.

Sesshomaru pensó un segundo más en ella, la vio tan cerca que _pensó_ en ella. En el tiempo que luchó contra sí mismo, meses y meses intentando arrancársela; en que había tenido la osadía, el atrevimiento de pensar que esa mujer tal vez, de alguna manera, estaba destinada a compartir su camino.

—Discúlpeme por haber abusado tanto tiempo de su paciencia. Que disfrute la velada —y sin esperar nada, sin dispensar otra mirada, Sesshomaru pasó a su lado y abandonó el salón.

Kagome no se arrepintió de sus palabras, ni en ese momento ni después; no pensó en que había sido dura, cruel o insensible, por eso descansó en su idea de que había sido sensata, coherente y, sobretodo, fiel a sus principios, a su amiga.

Lo que no entendería es por qué tras decir tanto y de tanta envergadura se sentiría tan desdichada. Si se arrepentía no era porque creyera que se había equivocado de argumento, sino por las consecuencias para ella misma: ese extraño vacío en su interior, esa brisa fría que la recorría, como si hubiese dado una bocanada fuerte en una mañana de invierno, esa necesidad de volver el tiempo atrás y…

 _¿Para qué?_

Secó unas lágrimas sublevadas y se fue de ese lugar.

Poco días transcurrieron hasta que Sango la abordó. Su estado de ánimo era evidente hasta para las plantas de la esquina, especialmente el helecho, que ya tenía las puntas de varias hojas secas. Pero no se atrevía a contarle todos los hechos, hacerlo implicaría filtrar lo acontecido con Miroku y las razones de su distanciamiento, implicaría exponer las palabras de Sesshomaru, increíbles pero crueles, porque jamás olvidaría que parte de sus motivos para prorrogar su confesión era la "inferioridad de sus circunstancias", sería pararse de frente a la humillación y al apercibimiento de sus propias emociones.

—Kagome, estoy preocupada.

—No pasó nada, Sango, fue una fiesta aburrida. Además, resultó ser el cumpleaños de la hermana de Sesshomaru Taisho.

La mención de ese nombre suponía otras cuestiones para su amiga y Kagome prácticamente le leyó el pensamiento.

—¿Hablaron?

—Lo mínimo.

—¿Dijo algo de…?

—No —y antes de que viera la mentira en sus ojos, se concentró nuevamente en su computadora—, no dijo nada.

Sintió los pasos de Sango alejarse y se esforzó en su trabajo. Hasta que un mail entrante tuvo el poder de desestabilizarla:

 _Estimada señorita Higurashi, no se alarme al recibir noticias mías, estas líneas no contendrán la reiteración de los sentimientos que tanto disgusto le ocasionaron ni de la propuesta que le hice. Ciertamente, no escribo para apenarla ni humillarme pero si no fuese porque mi manera de ser me dicta que debe usted conocer ciertos pormenores, habría podido evitarme el esfuerzo de dirigirme a usted en absoluto. Por lo tanto, apelaré a su paciencia una vez más._

 _Anoche me acusó de dos faltas de naturaleza muy distinta y en modo alguno de magnitud equivalente. La primera mencionada es que, errado y tal vez insensible, operé para separar a nuestros amigos, ignorando sus sentimientos. Como le dije, desde que se conocieron estuve pendiente del desarrollo de su relación y no fue hasta que decidió invitarla a su cumpleaños que pensé en que los sentimientos de Miroku eran serios. Ya lo había visto enamorarse con frecuencia en el pasado pero lo que se desenvolvía para con Sango era de otro tenor. Hasta que se no se sugirió que Sango no correspondiese con la seriedad que pretendía Miroku, y hasta no hacer mi propio análisis de la realidad, no intervine. Sé que mis razones le parecen insuficientes y tal vez injustas, pero mis acciones fueron en el servicio de un amigo._

 _En cuanto a lo segundo, desconozco hasta qué extensión usted está al tanto de los acontecimientos entre Inuyasha y yo pero a fin de esclarecer la duda, la haré partícipe de hechos y le confiaré información de naturaleza sensible, todo para la cual poseo testigos que vieron los hechos muy de cerca e incluso fueron directos participantes._

 _Inuyasha es el único hijo que mi padre tuvo con su amante, Izayoi. Durante sus primeros años él y su madre vivían en una casa cuya manutención corría a cargo de mi padre; cuando Izayoi murió, su hijo se mudó con nosotros. Yo era lo suficiente mayor como para comprender de quién se trataba, y aunque no lo culpaba, no deseaba tener un vínculo con él. Tal vez fui injusto, lo cierto es que hoy no me arrepiento de la distancia que marqué en ese momento. También sabe que tengo una hermana, Rin, quien en realidad es hija adoptiva de mis padres, no es una hermana biológica, pero así yo la estimo y así la trato. A medida que los años pasaban, advertí la naturaleza vil de Inuyasha y sus intenciones de despojar a Rin de su herencia a través de cuestionables vías legales. Se trata de una cuantiosa suma que supera ampliamente la suya, por eso, al morir mi padre, le entregué inmediatamente todo lo que estipulaba su testamento y corté cualquier tipo de vínculo entre él y mi familia._

 _Hace un mes aproximadamente se contactó conmigo a través de sus abogados exigiendo más dinero, petición que denegué pues legalmente nada le corresponde, y no volví a saber de él hasta que la noticia de su virtual huida de la ciudad llegó a mí. Las deudas que dejó tras de sí son escandalosas y por respeto al apellido que aún porta, las evacué a todas._

 _Este es el fiel relato de los acontecimientos, ignoro qué falsedades empleó Inuyasha para convencerla de otra cosa, aunque desconocedora de todo, no es de sorprenderse que decidiera creerle, su naturaleza es confiable._

 _Esto es todo lo que diré y todo cuanto hay. Sin nada más por agregar, se despide, Sesshomaru Taisho._

Kagome releyó los párrafos mil veces antes de abandonarse a su estupidez, a su ridícula predisposición a pensar tan mal de él. No le perdonaba por completo su intervención en la relación de Sango y Miroku, pero tampoco podía detestarlo por elegir proteger a su amigo. En cuanto a lo segundo… Kagome se encontró con su orgullo, con que su vanidad había sido herida cuando escuchó de boca de Sesshomaru Taisho que sus circunstancias dejaban mucho que desear, que ella no estaba a la altura de su situación en la vida. Lo había aborrecido por pretender denigrarla, a ella, sólo para advertir que se había tratado de su ego ofendido.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Leyendo y rererereleyendo admito que es un poco difícil imaginarse a Sesshomaru hablando _tanto_ pero ese diálogo es proverbial, era imposible pasarlo por alto o pretender recortar las oraciones. Por otro lado, aunque este fic es una versión mía, tuve el libro al lado mío en todo momento y hay algunas oraciones que son fieles a la señorita Austen. Personalmente, gocé escribir este capítulo y aunque sé que sabían qué iba a pasar, espero que también lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Nos vemos!


	11. Prejuicio

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **11 Prejuicio**

 _Quizá se pregunte por qué no le dije todo esto esa noche, pero no era lo bastante dueño de mí mismo como para saber..._

Volvió sobre era oración y se deshizo de ella; lo que había escrito era más que suficiente, no era necesario ahondar en sus propias emociones, especialmente no las de esa noche. Sesshomaru sintió su pulso acelerarse a medida que el cursor se aproximaba al botón de _enviar_ y una exhalación abandonó su cuerpo con fuerza cuando supo sus palabras expedidas finalmente. Cuatro días había invertido en ese correo, cuatro días reinventado sus palabras, inseguro sobre qué decir realmente, cómo decirlo, si no era demasiado, si no era poco. Como un niño que no sabe quién es ni qué quiere, Sesshomaru se reeducó en ese lapso.

Era cierto que algo de sí se había difuminado esa noche; escucharla acusarlo, justa e injustamente, había sido tectónico. Se había sentido ofendido, su carácter cuestionado, sus principios señalados. Pero hasta que se venció frente a sus sentimientos y decidió que su procedencia y la de ella no importaban, no advirtió su naturaleza prejuiciosa. Se había avergonzado al pensar que su vida podía ser compartida con alguien como la de esa mujer, cuya situación social era tan inferior a la suya.

Pero esa mujer no reparaba en etiquetas sociales, no le había temblado la voz a la hora de rechazarlo inequívocamente. No tenía ni el respeto de la mujer, ni la mujer. Se jactó de su sinceridad al exponer sus escrúpulos, pero lejos de una oportunidad para pregonar sobre sus virtudes, su petulancia le jugó una mala pasada.

Sesshomaru tenía su propia recolección que hacer sobre los eventos de es nefasta noche, por lo que ignoraba que otros personajes habían decidido hacerse partícipes de las consecuencias que su confesión había generado.

* * *

—¿Cariño?

—¿Sí?

La Sra. Higurashi tenía sensores y radares de los que Kagome ni siquiera sospechaba y sabía, porque no sólo la había traído al mundo sino que la había criado, que lo que aquejaba a su querida hija desde hacía varias semanas era el mal de amores.

—¿Qué te parece hacer un viaje?

La idea iluminó ligeramente el rostro de Kagome.

—¿Adónde quieres ir?

—Varios lugares —le sonrió maternalmente—, déjamelo a mí.

—Gracias, mamá.

Convencida de que lo que necesitaba eran vacaciones, Kagome le encargó las plantas a Sango, hizo su maleta y dejó a su madre la logística de sus traslados. Como era cosa de familia y parecía que _vivir_ en un templo no era suficiente, la Sra. Higurashi decidió que la Prefectura Nagano era un buen sitio donde comenzar su viaje, donde famosos y espectaculares templos adornaban el poblado bosque, además de museos y antiguas escuelas donde siglos pasados vieron la enseñanza de diferentes artes marciales. Kagome terminó por encantarse con lo que visitaban y con entusiasmo se dejó llevar. Después de la ciudad de Nagano, se dirigieron a Matsumoto, sitio de un impactante castillo; las aguas termales de Yamanouchi y Nazawa Onsen no se hicieron esperar; finalmente, pasaron por Obuse, sitio famoso por sus nogales y sentadas en una tradicional y típica casa de té, Kagome preguntó con gran entusiasmo:

—¿Qué sigue?

La Sra. Higurashi sacó sus folletos y mapas y declamó con inocencia:

—Karuizawa. Hay un bello volcán activo, además de mercados que me encantaría ver —analizando su material, agregó:—. Hay también una casa museo que podemos visitar. Y mira, Sesshomaru Taisho es el propietario, y está abierta al público.

—Oh, no, mamá, lo mejor será no ir.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué pasa si está él? ¿No sería inapropiado pedirle entrar a su casa?

—Las personas que suelen tener este tipo de residencias nunca las visitan. Además, si está, lo sabremos antes y nos ahorraremos el bochorno.

Accediendo a regañadientes, Kagome no dijo nada más alusivo al tema. Sólo se dedicó a rezarle a todos los dioses en silencio para que precisamente ese día Sesshomaru Taisho no estuviese en el área. El paisaje, no obstante, siempre capaz de quitarle el aliento, fue un bálsamo que le arrebató sus presentes preocupaciones y disfrutó de esa región como supo hacerlo en el pasado. El bosque era impactante, la visión del volcán una verdadera demostración de belleza natural y aquella casa, que más bien parecía un palacio, un elemento que sabía jugar con su entorno perfectamente.

Los dioses habían oído sus plegarias porque a su encuentro esa tarde salió un hombre, que se presentó como Jaken, a recibirlas para guiarlas por los sectores abiertos.

—¿El dueño se encuentra en la residencia, señor Jaken? —preguntó la señora Higurashi, delicada y con tacto.

—No, señora, el joven amo está en la ciudad, aunque se lo espera mañana.

 _Mañana_ , Kagome no podía creer su suerte.

El silencio de la tarde, la paz de ese remoto sitio y el murmullo lejano pero certero de un arroyo se complementaban con lo que esa residencia le producía. El sonido de sus pasos se ahogaban en los tatamis y en calma fueron guiadas por salones, galerías y pasillos, todos rica pero sobriamente decorados con sus fusumas. Las puertas abiertas daban la vista de los jardines interiores, organizados, pulcros e íntimos, y desde su distancia podía ver el reflejo de una pequeña laguna. Kagome pensó que aquel era un sitio idóneo para la meditación.

Pensó, también, que por ese suelo había caminado él; él paseaba por esos mismos jardines y al saberlo meditabundo y reflexivo, intuyó que ese sería el emplazamiento ideal. Allí él bajaría la velocidad de su ajetreada vida en la ciudad, su trabajo, sus responsabilidades, y se abandonaría placenteramente al silencio, al recogimiento que ofrecen las expresiones naturales. Tal vez, pensó, allí él se sentiría más en paz, más en calma, y se preguntó si sería muy diferente al hombre que se había acostumbrado a ver: siempre en lugar, apersonado con gran prestancia, conocedor siempre de lo que habla, cómodo con su entorno…

Cuando volvió a la realidad, descubrió que se había quedado atrás y preocupada ante la perspectiva de quedarse sola en ese lugar, se apresuró. No encontró al guía ni a su madre por lo que optó volver sobre sus pasos y esperarlos en la entrada, donde tenía la visión del bosque y el volcán.

Sesshomaru había dejado de imaginarla, o había intentando no imaginarla en su camino, no después del urticante intercambio último pues su orgullo no soportaría otra situación análoga, por lo que verla sentada en las escaleras de su casa, ajena a su escrutinio, distraída con el paisaje, fue una verdadera sorpresa. Tal fue así que antes de proseguir su camino, se quedó quieto a unos metros de ella, en silencio.

Kagome debió sentirse observada porque como un impulso volvió el rostro. Más sorprendida que él, se incorporó con velocidad y espero a que estalle la tormenta. Pero Sesshomaru Taisho no dijo nada inmediatamente, en sus ojos no veía animadversión, indignación u otra oscura emoción que manifestase su desagrado para con su presencia en _su_ propiedad.

—Señor Taisho —lo saludó, porque había descubierto que era incapaz de sostener el silencio cuando lo tenía en frente.

—Señorita Higurashi —repuso, acercándose.

Se miraron. Ella estaba más bronceada y si Sesshomaru había pensado antes que nunca había visto una mujer más hermosa, esa tarde corroboró su idea. Él tenía el aspecto de alguien que ha caminado un largo trecho: en mangas de camisa, el saco en la mano, el cabello ligeramente despeinado; Kagome tenía miedo de seguir pensando.

—Disculpe que vinimos —dijo entonces—, de haber sabido que estaría usted aquí, no nos habríamos atrevido a entrar. Nos dijeron que no se lo esperaba hasta mañana y…

—Sí —concedió—, es cierto, pero decidí hoy mismo que vendría antes. No se preocupe, la casa está abierta para quien quiera verla, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto, es bellísima…

—¿Kagome?

La aludida agradeció al cosmos la aparición de su madre.

—Oh, señor Taisho, qué agradable sorpresa.

—Señora Higurashi —hizo una profunda reverencia, sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres.

—Disculpe nuestra audacia. Estoy segura de que mi hija ya le comentó la situación.

—Sí y como le dije a ella, no deben preocuparse.

El incómodo silencio que se generó a continuación confirmaron un par de teorías de la señora Higurashi y cuando Sesshomaru Taisho habló nuevamente le quitó todas las dudas que le habían quedado:

—¿Puedo persuadirlas de venir a cenar mañana?

—Oh —Kagome empalideció—, no queremos molestarlo.

—No es ninguna molestia. Espero el arribo de unos amigos y mi hermana, su adición a mi mesa será un placer.

Kagome iba a protestar un poco más pero su madre intervino increíblemente:

—Es usted muy amable, señor Taisho, y aceptamos su invitación.

Kagome sintió algo frío, gélido, deslizarse por su columna. No supo si era su presión arterial que se le fue a los pies, miedo o nerviosismo; en cualquier caso, no era bueno, bueno para ella que ni siquiera fue capaz de despedirse de él adecuadamente.

* * *

 **Notita:** ¡Gracias por los reviews! A quienes puedo contestarle, lo hago y a quienes no, sepan que son leídos con idéntico amor.


	12. La analogía

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **12 La analogía**

Kagome prometía comerse el tatami de su cuarto de hotel con sus idas y venidas.

 _¿Por qué nos ofreció su hospitalidad? ¡No tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo!_

 _¿Y a mí, después de todo lo que le dije?_

 _Sus amigos estarán ahí. ¡Su hermana! ¿Por qué querría que conociera a su hermana?_

Las horas previas a la cita fueron una auténtica agonía, y ni las largas caminatas con su madre ni los atractivos de la ciudad mermaron su agitación. Al contrario, pasar frente a ese mercado en donde supo encontrárselo tantos meses atrás fue un cruel recordatorio de que pronto estaría en su presencia nuevamente, en su casa, entre las personas que componían su círculo íntimo.

—¿Kagome?

Si había una palabra que podía describir a la Sra. Higurashi esa era _sutil_. En ningún momento abordó el tema del que no debía ser nombrado, no hizo acotaciones sobre él puntualmente y ni siquiera se explayó tanto en su casa; había continuado con sus vacaciones como si tal cosa y no fue hasta el día siguiente, el de su cita, que decidió ponerse en contexto para lo que se avecinaba.

—¿Sí? —parándose en seco en medio de la habitación, miró a su madre.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, claro.

Una mirada sugestiva y Kagome se desinfló por completo.

—No sé por qué nos invitó.

—¿No?

—¡No! No somos ni amigos, ni colegas, ni nada. ¡Yo sabía que no teníamos que ir a su casa!

—Es inútil que te lamentes ahora, hija.

—Es lo único que me queda por hacer, madre.

La Sra. Higurashi rió con el apelativo. Kagome sólo la llama "madre" cuando pretendía ser sarcástica y cuando estaba nerviosa o enojada. No tenía que recurrir a ninguna ecuación matemática para saber qué le pasaba a su primogénita.

—Obviamente le caes bien al Sr. Taisho, de otra manera no te habría invitado a su casa.

— _Nos_ invitó.

—Oh —sonrió—, a mí me invitó porque también estaba allí. Sus modales no le habrían permitido otra cosa.

—Tengo la sensación de que lo estás defendiendo.

—Sólo dices eso porque no me estoy lamentando contigo. En lo personal creo que será una buena velada. Ahora vístete, no quisiera que llegáramos tarde —y se retiró, satisfecha con sus conclusiones.

* * *

Se preguntó si las personas que saben que van a morir se sienten así.

 _Tal vez esté siendo un poco dramática._

Respiró profundamente una vez y caminó hacia delante, su madre a su lado, infundiéndole el coraje del que aparentemente carecía. En la entrada estaba Sesshomaru Taisho y su hermana a su lado, ancha sonrisa en los labios, tal vez mostrándose feliz por ambos, porque su hermano era una gárgola que no emitía emoción alguna, o al menos eso decía la fachada.

—Señorita, señora —y tras una reverencia señaló a su hermana, que ansiosa esperaba integrar el círculo—. Permítanme presentarles a mi hermana, Rin.

—Es un honor conocerla finalmente, señorita Higurashi —habló pronto, sonriéndole con gran apertura—. Señora, bienvenidas.

 _¿Finalmente?_

Rin se acercó a Kagome en un movimiento y juntas encabezaron la procesión hacia el interior de la residencia. Sesshomaru, natural y acostumbrado, inició una conversación de cortesía con la señora Higurashi y quien recibía las atenciones sólo rectificaba sus teorías e ideas sobre aquel hombre.

—Su piano —comentó Kagome, reconociéndolo.

—¿Toca?

—Oh, no, en absoluto. No sé nada del tema.

—Algo tiene que saber si disfruta de la Orquesta Filarmónica.

Kagome ni siquiera vio el violento sonrojo venir y evitando la mirada del hermano, sonrió.

—No toco instrumentos pero soy una gran oyente.

—Sería un privilegio tocar para usted.

—Sólo si me llamas por mi nombre.

Rin sonrió tanto que distrajo a todos los presentes. El peso del momento compartido entre las jóvenes estaba surtiendo el efecto de _algo_ en Sesshomaru y antes de mostrarse en evidencia, procedió a escoltarlas a todas a un amplio salón donde el resto de sus invitados departía con gran humor. Entre la concurrencia estaba Miroku y en cuanto vio a Kagome, saltó a su encuentro y sin preocuparse por nada, preguntó por su amiga.

—Está muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Miroku sonrió, dejando que el mundo viera que estaba deseoso por saber más, pero contuvo sus impulsos y con fluidez comenzó a charlar con la señora Higurashi y entre risas recordaron su experiencia en la degustación de espumantes.

Kagome reconoció algunos rostros del cumpleaños de Miroku y otros le fueron presentados por Sesshomaru. Éste sabía que era objeto de feroz escrutinio, por parte de sus acompañantes, quienes en realidad podían emitir cuanta opinión deseasen pues no le preocupaba, y su hermana; ella, por otro lado, dijese lo que dijese, le importaría lo suficiente como para abordarla al final del día y pedirle sus impresiones. Había sido satisfactorio verlas interactuar, conversar con naturalidad y llevarse bien desde el inicio. Le había importado que la señorita Higurashi conociera a su hermana _especialmente_.

Kagome se sentía un poco ridícula entre tantas personas que no conocía pero Rin hacía todo un poco más sencillo. Ni siquiera con su madre pudo contar mucho pues Miroku la había monopolizado impunemente.

Rin tocó el piano para todos y la experiencia fue deliciosa. Su avanzado conocimiento del piano y la música fue un prolongado tópico de conversación entre las jóvenes al final de la presentación y Sesshomaru sólo observaba desde la distancia, silencioso y clínico. Rin no solía darse con las personas, no le abundaban las amistades y siempre había contado exclusivamente con él cuando se trató de las cuestiones de su vida, especialmente después de la muerte de su padre; por lo que verla charlar con Kagome con tanta soltura, verla gesticular y reír le nutrió de felicidad.

—Tienen un jardín bellísimo —comentó, mirándolo desde la distancia.

—Oh, sí —accedió Rin— y según mi padre, tiene más de cien años. Hermano, ¿por qué no se lo muestras?

Sesshomaru, que estaba compartiendo con Miroku y la señora Higurashi, fue tomado con la guardia baja y no dijo nada inmediatamente. Sí miró a su hermana para reprocharle su indiscreción pero Rin sonreía como si nada, casi provocándolo a hacer un comentario. Kagome se sonrojó por quinta vez en el día y a punto de desembarazarse de la situación, el anfitrión se incorporó de su asiento y se acercó a las mujeres.

—¿Señorita Higurashi? —le extendió su mano para ayudarla a pararse y Kagome la tomó más por impulso que por otra cosa.

—No quisiera molestar…

—En absoluto.

Kagome miró fugazmente a su madre y descubrió avergonzada que le sonreía _intencionalmente._ Cuando el tacto del hombre comenzó a producir corto circuito en su piel, lo soltó y se dejó guiar hacia el exterior guardando decorosa distancia. Demasiado nerviosa para apreciar el real esplendor del jardín, comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones sin observar nada en realidad. Caminaron en silencio unos minutos, a paso muy pausado, hasta que llegaron a un sector abierto con un cerezo protagonista en el centro.

—Es casi centenario —dijo su voz y la riqueza de su tono fue un bálsamo—. Vengo cada primavera para su floración, es un verdadero espectáculo.

Kagome se acercó al árbol para sentir su corteza y ver su follaje de cerca.

—Señor Taisho —comenzó entonces, volviéndose, sólo para descubrirlo a escasa distancia. Se miraron con intensidad pero él guardó su sitio y ella se esforzó por retomar lo que quería decir, que consideraba importante—, quisiera…

Se aclaró la garganta, mirando la circunferencia de su campo de visión. Ni siquiera sabía cómo lo diría o si decirlo era adecuado y propicio en absoluto.

—Este sector del jardín es privado. No está abierto al público porque lo considero íntimo.

Kagome pensó que estaba loca: había comprendido la analogía; sabía que podía decir lo que sea que él no la juzgaría, no le reprocharía nada, sólo oficiaría de oyente.

—Gracias por mostrármelo —dijo por el contrario.

* * *

—¡Qué aspecto tenía la señorita Higurashi! —comenzó Kagura— Su piel tan demacrada, tan oscura.

—A mí me pareció que el bronceado le sentaba muy bien —convino Miroku—. Considerando que ha vacacionado durante varios días, expuesta al sol.

—¿Que le sentaba bien? Oh, Miroku, siempre conciliador —Kagura se paseaba por el salón, lenta y cadenciosamente, como una serpiente—. ¿Qué opinas, Sesshomaru? ¿No crees que el aspecto general de tu invitada dejaba bastante que desear?

—Al contrario —fue todo lo que dijo.

Kagura sonrió.

—Hay mujeres que le sientan esos colores, a la señorita Higurashi decididamente no.

—Me pareció una excelente persona —intervino Rin.

—Oh, sí, muy entretenida —accedió con delicada sorna—. Pero no creo que se trate de una mujer muy hermosa. Sesshomaru, debes de estar de acuerdo conmigo.

—No —sin abandonar la contemplación de ese íntimo jardín, agregó:—, hace tiempo que considero a la señorita Higurashi una de las mujeres más hermosas entre mis conocidas —y miró a Kagura con dura intención, forzándola a zanjar el tema.

Sesshomaru no pensaría en otra cosa por el resto del día; en que la mujer que había invitado a su casa se había llevado, tal vez para siempre, valiosas palabras.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¿Acaso importa quiénes son todos esos amigos de Sesshomaru? Estamos todos de acuerdo con que no. Y no sé por qué, pero me gusta la amistad entre Miroku y la Sra. Higurashi.

Por cierto, el capítulo 15 será el último.


	13. Debidamente advertida

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **13 Debidamente advertida**

No fue faena sencilla regresar a la rutina, imposible fue ocultarle a Sango los extraordinarios sucesos acontecidos en Karuizawa, al menos una parte de ellos, porque Kagome había apelado, inusualmente, a la omisión y se reservó detalles fundamentales y sólo relató en burdas líneas generales qué había ocurrido. Sango no era la clase de persona que insiste y se conformó con lo que escuchó, aunque advirtió que ni era todo ni era tan intrascendente como su amiga pretendía dar a entender.

Era viernes y como todo viernes, era de coctelería. Koga fue perspicaz y había tomado un sitio junto a su amiga, dispuesto a hacer algunas preguntas.

—¿Conoces a Kagura Konoe? —empezó aleatoriamente.

Kagome dejó la margarita sobre la mesa con exagerada lentitud.

—Así como _conocerla_ … —negó— no.

—Pero sabes quién es.

Lo miró.

—Sí.

Koga asintió, satisfecho con haber abierto el tema de conversación. Como no dijo nada más después de eso, obligó a Kagome a preguntar:

—¿Por qué?

Koga sonrió con satisfacción.

—Koga —se quejó.

—¿Sabías que Kagura Konoe es la elección de Irasue Ishiguro para su único hijo varón?

—¿Elección para qué? —se escuchó preguntar, y en el segundo que el siguió se percató de lo que había hecho y con gran naturalidad agregó, como si no fuese importante:— ¿Para casarse? ¿La gente hace esto todavía, elegirles la pareja a los hijos?

—He dicho que es su elección, no que el hijo haya accedido. Pero sí, la gente aún hace eso.

—¿Y por qué me lo dices?

—Porque sé que estuviste en su casa, en calidad de invitada.

—Eso fue un accidente.

—Nada de lo que Sesshomaru Taisho hace es accidental.

—¿Desde cuándo conoces tanto a Sesshomaru Taisho?

—Oh, es verdad —sonrió otra vez—. Tal vez es a ti a quien debería referirme en el futuro cuando se trate de él.

—Te estás burlando de mí.

—Jamás haría eso —repuso con solemnidad—. Pero te lo digo porque eres mi amiga y te aprecio y no quisiera que te vieras envuelta en algo que te hiciera daño.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Si Kagura Konoe estuvo ese día allí, habrá hablado, porque esa mujer nunca se calla nada. Se filtrará que Sesshomaru Taisho tiene un especial interés en ti…

—Eso es mentira —interrumpió rápidamente.

—No, no lo es —contraatacó simplemente, y siguió:—. Se filtrará que Sesshomaru Taisho _tiene_ un _especial_ interés en _ti_ y llegará a los oídos de Irasue Ishiguro.

—Aunque tuvieses razón —repuso con fastidio—, ¿por qué tendrían que preocuparse por mí? Ni correspondo a las "atenciones" de Sesshomaru Taisho ni he dicho o hecho nada que pudiese malinterpretarse.

—Es que no hace falta que hagas ni digas nada.

—Quiero otra margarita —y nada más fue dicho alusivo al tema.

* * *

Odiaba a Koga.

—Disculpa, ¿cómo dijiste que se llama esa?

—Kalanchoe.

Odiaba a Koga por haberle dado algo en qué pensar.

—Me la llevo.

Odiaba a Koga porque desde el viernes que no paraba de pensar en lo que le había dicho. Desde entonces andaba en una suerte de vela esperando que de un momento a otro alguien se apareciera en su casa exigiendo explicaciones que no le debía a nadie y que, por cierto, no tenía. No sabía qué clase de mujer era Irasue Ishiguro, pero Jakotsu había hecho un comentario sobre su situación financiera, nada modesta, y alguien con dinero y recursos difícilmente se vería frente a muchos obstáculos. Si quisiera encontrarla, lo haría.

La planta tenía pequeñas flores que vagaban entre los tonos amarillos y naranjas, le habían dicho que era muy resistente y que no la regase demasiado. Era una verdadera belleza que por ningún motivo exacerbaría el famoso rincón del departamento.

Aunque, ni bien cruzó la puerta de su casa y vio la luz del sol ingresar con calidez a los ambientes, decidió que tal vez por ese día podía dedicarle algo al ocio. Sango hizo fácil esa moción al encontrarla en medio de un arrebato pastelero por lo que mientras conversaban de nimiedades, su amiga cocinaba y ella trasplantaba a la nueva inquilina, pasaron varias horas de la tarde.

Hasta que sonó la puerta de su casa.

—¿No debería haber sonado el timbre primero? —preguntó Sango.

—Es el encargado —se quejaba Kagome a medida que caminaba hacia la puerta—, deja pasar a cualqui…

—Señorita Kagome —dijo el hombre, ancha sonrisa en el rostro.

La aludida miró instintivamente hacia atrás, fijándose de que Sango no hubiese aparecido. Miroku miró detrás de su hombro también y luego a quien lo recibía.

—¿Podemos pasar?

Kagome abrió grandes los ojos cuando se percató de su falta de modales al no saludarlos y con repetidos asentimientos se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. La alta figura de Sesshomaru Taisho vino última y apenas dirigiéndole una mirada, marchó tras su amigo.

—¿Quién era, Kag…? —Sango se petrificó a medio camino desde la cocina a la sala.

—Sango —se adelantó Miroku, saludándola con gran formalidad. Ella, de reacciones más rápidas, correspondió a la cortesía—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias —fue la seca respuesta de la mujer.

A continuación se hizo un incómodo silencio que Kagome se obligó a ignorar, que no pareció afectar a Sango, que dio rienda suelta a los nervios de Miroku y que Sesshomaru ni se molestó en percibir. Él estaba allí en calidad de apoyo moral, no diría ni haría nada.

—Me alegra saberlo —habló entonces el interesado, casi forzando a las palabras salir—. Si me disculpan… —y así sin más, salió del departamento.

Sesshomaru permaneció unos segundos más allí, miró a las mujeres, murmuró un "con permiso" y salió con gran elegancia.

—¿Qué fue eso? —quiso saber Kagome.

—¿A qué vino? —se enfadó Sango.

Kagome sonrió.

—No, no me mires así.

—¿Así cómo? —se burló.

—No puedes creerme en peligro ahora, después de todo el tiempo que pasó.

—Creo que estás en _mortal_ peligro.

A metros de allí, un hombre dejaba todas sus emociones expuestas, sin pudor, sin segundas contemplaciones, aliviado de haber escapado aunque molesto por su insospechada cobardía.

—No esperaba ese recibimiento tan… tan… —iba y venía por el pasillo, ademanes exagerados.

—¿Apático? —ofreció su amigo.

—¿Hice mal en venir?

—No.

—Debería haberme preguntado cómo estoy yo y…

Sesshomaru miró su reloj de muñeca con disimulo.

—… así podría haber empezado una conversación que…

No había sido difícil convencerlo de que valía la pena intentarlo con Sango nuevamente. No permitiría que dejara pasar la oportunidad de enmendar los errores del pasado, no le daría el lujo de abandonar esa posibilidad en ese momento, no después de haber tenido que acompañarlo y exponerse a la presencia de Kagome Higurashi.

—¿Sesshomaru?

—Sí.

—¿Hice mal en venir?

—No —respondió con gran paciencia. Se acercó a él, acomodó las solapas del saco, el moño de la corbata, lo miró con autoridad y enumeró:—. Compórtate. Relájate —Miroku hizo trabajos de respiración— y regresa a terminar lo que empezaste.

Sesshomaru vio a su amigo componer la estampa y caminar hasta la puerta, donde fue recibido por segunda vez por una mujer que, a simple vista, parecía más allá del bien y del mal. Escuchó pedir entrar otra vez, su petición ser aceptada y cuando dio media vuelta para marcharse, el rostro de Kagome Higurashi apareció, inconscientemente preguntándose en dónde estaba él. Pero Sesshomaru no vio esa ni otra expresión. Ella permanecería en el pasillo, dándole cuanta privacidad pudiese a su amiga, pensando en esa reunión, en el futuro de ellos y en Sesshomaru Taisho.

Una vez solas, nada impidió a las amigas que conversaran con especial minuciosidad sobre lo acontecido.

—¿Qué razones expuso para justificar su imperdonable comportamiento? —exclamó con gran melodrama.

Sango sonrió, sonrojada como una adolescente.

—Malinterpretó mis actitudes.

—Un atrevido —sonrió con ella.

Kagome la escucharía con gran alegría durante una larga parte de la noche. Por primera vez, Sango habló con sinceridad sobre los sentimientos que la embargaron durante ese período de distanciamiento, sobre las expectativas y esperanzas desechas; sería abierta, porque en ese momento tenía mil razones de felicidad, porque esas emociones tristes del pasado habían sido superadas.

* * *

—Te habías ido.

—No me necesitabas.

Sentados a la barra del sitio donde había empezado todo, los hombres bebían.

—Si no hubiese sido por ti, esto jamás hubiese ocurrido.

Sesshomaru lo miró de soslayo. Miroku sonreía.

—Es un poco extraordinario que cambies de parecer sobre una persona.

—¿Un poco?

Miroku se volvió para verlo mejor.

—Tú sabes qué opino sobre tus opiniones.

—No volverán a ser emitidas tan ligeramente la próxima vez.

—Gracias —dijo con sencillez.

Sesshomaru elevó su vaso y brindaron.

Él brindó por su amigo, porque la responsabilidad de que había sido, efectivamente, el artífice de su tristeza en el pasado aún le pesaba; brindó por él, porque había vivido en la carne la falibilidad de sus juicios; por esa mujer que con nada le había enseñado todo: el amor, el rechazo, el error.

Brindó porque en ese momento era todo lo que le quedaba por hacer.

* * *

 **NdA:** Perdón que no pude contestar sus bellos reviews pero no he tenido tiempo (eso explica también por qué demoré un poco más en actualizar). Espero que disfruten.


	14. El especial interés

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **14 El especial interés**

Cuando se tiene un vínculo genuino con alguien, cuando de verdad se le desea la felicidad a alguien, sólo entonces la dicha del otro será suficiente para la dicha de los dos. Así estaba Kagome con Sango, tan feliz por ella por simple extensión. Y con las sonrisas y la luz de los ojos de su amiga le era más que suficiente, sentía que el logro era de ella y que los frutos de ese gozo los cosecharía ella.

Por eso no vio la siguiente tormenta acercarse.

Era un poco entrada la noche cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. Sango preguntó otra vez si no deberían haber escuchado el timbre primero y Kagome volvió a quejarse del portero, que dejaba pasar a cualquiera.

—Kagome Higurashi me supongo —dijo la mujer, fría y distante.

—Señora Ishiguro —atinó a hablar.

—¿Me dejará pasar? —no era una pregunta, no realmente, y Kagome, sin otra opción, le permitió la entrada.

—Usted debe ser Sango Yagami —la escuchó decir, igualmente altiva, sin dedicarle tanta atención como hizo con al resto de la casa.

—Ella es Irasue Ishiguro —Sango le dedicó una mirada esperando un poco más de información y Kagome agregó en voz baja y aprovechando que su invitada se había alejado un poco—. La madre de Sesshomaru Taisho.

La expresión en los ojos de su amiga fue inimitable.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber, señora?

—Desde luego que no —repuso con firmeza, volviéndose—. Sólo he venido a intercambiar unas palabras. Confío en que me concederá unos minutos.

—Yo… —Sango comenzó a caminar— me voy a mi habitación. Un gusto, señora.

Irasue Ishiguro ni siquiera le ofreció una mirada, su atención estaba inequívocamente sobre Kagome Higurashi. La susodicha sabía que era una muestra en un microscopio. Pensó que, aunque Koga había ofrecido la advertencia, jamás hubiese esperado que la mujer en persona se tomase el trabajo de averiguar su domicilio, ir hasta su casa y a esa hora.

—Entenderá a qué se debe mi presencia, no me cabe duda.

Kagome manifestó genuina sorpresa en sus ojos.

—Se equivoca, señora, no se me ocurre una sola razón.

—Señorita Higurashi —repuso con manifiesta irritación—, sepa usted que conmigo no se juega. Hace unos días llegó a mí una noticia muy alarmante. Que a raíz de su inescrupulosa visita a la casa de mi hijo, obligándolo a ofrecer su hospitalidad al invitarla a usted y a su madre, pretendía oficializar una relación con él. No me pareció un absurdo considerando que su amiga está muy ventajosamente en pareja con el señor Murakami, un vínculo cercano a mi familia, pero supe al instante que se trataba de una escandalosa falsedad y decidí al instante venir hasta aquí para escucharla contradecir estas desagradables habladurías.

—Si estaba tan convencida de que no es verdad —replicó con sequedad— me pregunto por qué se ha tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí, señora.

—¿Acaso se burla de mí?

Kagome dejó de preocuparse por ocultar sus emociones y se mostró tan ofendida como se sentía.

—Su presencia aquí será una confirmación, si es que esas _desagradables_ habladurías efectivamente existiesen.

—¿Acaso fingirá ignorancia?

—No sé de dónde ha sacado tamaña aseveración —replicó.

—¿Puede asegurarme que carecen de fundamento? —presionó, dando un paso hacia ella.

—No pretendo ser tan franca. Usted puede hacer cuantas preguntas desee, yo puedo optar por no responder a ninguna de ellas.

—No aceptaré esa respuesta. ¿Ha usted hecho una propuesta formal a mi hijo, la ha ofrecido él?

—Acaba de decir que sería imposible.

—¡No debe serlo! —exclamó— Mi hijo tiene obligaciones familiares, compromisos asumidos. ¿Sería usted tan egoísta de interponerse?

Kagome decidió que aquella era una pregunta retórica y cruzándose de brazos, se preparó para más.

—No estoy acostumbrada a este trato, a actitudes como la suya, tan desvergonzada. Es mi derecho conocer las preocupaciones de mi hijo.

—Sí, pero no las mías, señora. Le diré más: su actitud no hará que desee ser más explícita.

—Permítame ser yo más explícita entonces —y tomando aire, prosiguió:— ¿Acaso cree que podría mantenerme al margen de esta repulsiva situación, que permanecería indolente ante el peligro de sus intenciones? Su insolencia y osadía de pretender la unión con mi familia está muy por encima de sus posibilidades, señorita Higurashi, sus circunstancias no tienen semejanza alguna con las de mi hijo.

Kagome estaba lívida de indignación.

—Si su hijo efectivamente quisiera unir su vida a la mía, independientemente de todas esas cosas que usted tan minuciosamente enumeró, ¿por qué no habría de aceptarlo?

—Porque su sensatez, su inteligencia y su honor no le permitirían aceptarlo. La unión que yo deseo para mi hijo traerá amplios beneficios para ambas familias, es el _deseo_ de ambas familias, familias poderosas, señorita Higurashi. ¿Sería tan caprichosa de proceder en contra del anhelo de tantos involucrados?

—Deberá disculparme, pero, ¿qué importancia tendría todo eso para mí? Si mi deseo fuese unirme a su hijo, y él a mí, ¿acaso cree que personas absolutamente ajenas a mí me detendrían de concretarlo?

—Niña obstinada y testaruda. Me avergüenzo de su actitud —Irasue Ishiguro parecía estar a un paso de perder definitivamente los estribos y Kagome todavía no había recabado el coraje necesario para echarla de su casa. Entonces habló otra vez:—. ¿Le ha hecho alguna propuesta a mi hijo?

—No —respondió con gran acritud.

—¿Él a usted?

—No.

—¿Me promete que no hará ni aceptará propuesta alguna?

—Señora —espetó—, _jamás_ le haré esa ni ninguna otra promesa. Ya no tiene nada más para decir —y caminando rápidamente hacia la entrada, hablaba:—, me ha insultado en todas las maneras posibles. Le voy a pedir que se retire —y abriendo la puerta la miró una última vez—. Ahora.

—¡Jamás he sido tratada con tanta descortesía! —y dando amplias zancas, la señora Ishiguro se marchó y Kagome se permitió dar un portazo en su nuca.

Su cuerpo demoró unos segundos en procesar lo acontecido y las lágrimas esperaron la presencia de Sango para dar rienda suelta al estrés generado, a las emociones sufridas y lloró durante largo rato. Su amiga, delicada, no hizo preguntas, sólo ofreció su consuelo y compañía, y permaneció con ella hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

Decidió que su semana empezaría prometedora. Cuando Sango salía para su trabajo, ella tomó el camino opuesto y caminó hasta su librería de costumbre y tomó la noble resolución de hacer una nueva compra y buscar la tan anhelada distracción de los sucesos del día anterior. Hizo su elección y al salir se encontró ahí mismo en la entrada del comercio con Inuyasha Taisho.

—Hola, Kagome —saludó, cordial y sonriente.

Ella, habitualmente cortés, devolvió el gesto.

—¿Puedo invitarte otro café?

A los minutos estaban sentados en el mismo lugar donde supieron hacerlo la primera vez y Kagome se preguntó por qué había accedido a esa situación. Después de leer lo que Sesshomaru Taisho tenía para decir de su medio hermano le parecía que nada tenía para hacer allí, en su compañía.

Él no parecía advertir su actitud distante, o lo fingió muy bien, e inició una jovial conversación llena de preguntas sobre su vida desde que se había ido de Tokio. Tuvo la osadía de comentar sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rin Taisho y hasta de hacer comentarios sobre el carácter caprichoso y orgulloso de la joven, muy análogo al de su hermano mayor.

—Tuve la posibilidad de conocerla —replicó ella, analizando sus reacciones—, me pareció muy amable y madura.

—Tal vez haya cambiado algo en este último tiempo —accedió sonriente y antes de permitirle a su interlocutora cambiar el tema, prosiguió:—. ¿Cómo se conocieron?

—En su casa.

—¿La casa de Karuizawa?

—La misma. Sesshomaru también estaba ahí, nos invitó a mi madre y a mí a cenar.

—¿De verdad? —Kagome leyó la primera emoción genuina en él: desagradable sorpresa.

—Sí, fue muy amable con nosotras. Ambos fueron excelentes anfitriones.

—Qué bueno saberlo.

Kagome sabía que mentía y advirtió la incomodidad manar de él a partir de su opinión sobre esos dos personajes. Pocos minutos transcurrieron hasta que Inuyasha manifestó tener asuntos que atender y con ensayada educación la despidió; ella sonrió, feliz por deshacerse de él y por el triunfo. Estaba convencida de que no la buscaría otra vez. No quería verse inmiscuida en sus asuntos por nada del mundo.


	15. Suspendido en el aire

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **15 Suspendido en el aire**

Frente a su computadora, Kagome hacía que trabajaba. Ni esa temporada de lluvia sosegadora, ni la felicidad de su amiga ni los días transcurridos habían logrado aplacar todo lo generado tras la desafortunada visita de la señora Ishiguro y el accidental encuentro con Inuyasha Taisho. Haciendo el recuento, a veces le resultaba especialmente dificultoso comprender cuántos cambios había visto su vida desde que Sesshomaru Taisho había aparecido.

Se negaba a darle un puesto tan protagónico pero ese hombre le sabía a hito histórico.

Resopló con cierto melodrama y miró a través de la ventana y se dejó llevar por la visión fantástica de la lluvia contra su ventana.

Lo había intentado, con todo el ahínco del mundo, con toda su tenacidad, pero había sido imposible no pensar en _él_. Parecía que el universo no quería que dejase de pensar en él, o era su hermana, su madre o medio hermano; o su mejor amigo que resultaba estar en pareja con su mejor amiga, la cuestión es que Sesshomaru Taisho encontraba siempre el camino hacia sus pensamientos y allí se quedaba por largas horas, interrumpiendo.

—¿Kagome?

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás bien? Hace rato que te estoy llamando.

—Estoy un poco distraída.

Sango acercó una silla al escritorio y se sentó frente a ella.

—Por favor, no me mires así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Así con cara de que no puedo fingir que nada pasa en frente tuyo.

—O sea que lo sabías —sonrió con ternura—. Kagome, sabes que jamás te forzaré a que hables pero sé que hay mucho que te estás guardando y una parte de mí se resiente de que no lo compartas conmigo.

—Oh, Sango —suspiró—. He sido una tonta.

Sango sonrió más, porque no sólo estaba ligeramente al tanto de ese pequeño dato, sino porque sospechaba, pesadamente, a qué se debía. O a _quién_. Entonces Kagome inició sin preámbulos, apurada, exaltada:

—Lo detesto, porque me dijo cosas horribles, fue horrible conmigo, me hizo sentir que no valía nada. Me dijo que se avergonzaba de mí, de lo que soy, ¡con todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio que me supuso llegar adonde estoy! Me sentí tan… —más que por el peso de sus palabras, las lágrimas le ganaron porque hacía mucho tiempo que tenía la necesidad de hablarlo y liberarse de esa carga— Y no sabía si ser igual de horrible con él, incluso después de escucharlo declararme sus sentimientos tan certeramente, Sango, porque no me quedó ninguna duda de que sentía algo por mí pero… ¡Ni siquiera pude salvar mi orgullo al rechazarlo! ¿Acaso soy una tonta?

—Tú misma lo dijiste hace un momento.

—Es que lo soy. Por dos razones —y su índice y mayor dieron énfasis a lo declarado—. La primera, que no pude ser desagradable y cruel con él como él lo fue conmigo, porque no me sale ser cruel, no puedo, y de verdad que lo intenté. La segunda, porque después de escucharlo decirme que _me ama_ no pude dejar de pensar en él. Me dijo que me amaba, que me quería en su vida y lo rechacé sin pensarlo dos veces, porque tienes que saber que jamás figuró en mi lista de opciones aceptarlo.

—¿Por qué no?

Kagome lo pensó un momento.

—Porque hirió mi orgullo.

—Estoy segura de que se habrá arrepentido de sus prejuicios después. Sólo un hombre verdaderamente seguro del resultado de tan osada empresa se habría atrevido a ser tan rotundo con sus sentimientos.

—Pensó que lo aceptaría.

—Estaba _convencido_ de que lo aceptarías.

—¿Por qué?

—Él también tendrá su orgullo.

—Y lo rechacé.

—Y heriste su orgullo —y acercándose un poco más, agregó:—, y sus sentimientos.

—¿Lo estás defendiendo?

Sango liberó una carcajada.

—Me pareció señalar lo obvio.

Kagome se mostró abatida y Sango entró al rescate.

—Ven con nosotros hoy.

—Claro que sí —accedió con delicado sarcasmo—. La tercera en discordia. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo en tu cita, Sango?

—No es realmente una cita y no puedo dejarte aquí encerrada viendo la lluvia caer. Me sentiré culpable.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, lo sabías, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

Kagome no se terminó de convencer sobre atropellar la cita de su amiga, por muy cosa contraria que ella hubiese dicho. Claramente aquel era un sitio para frecuentar con el sujeto del deseo y degustar esa muestra artística en conjunto. Los motivos eran mujeres en el ancestral, fino y disimulado arte de la coquetería; ocultas detrás de sus abanicos algunas, de las mangas de decorados kimonos otras; caballeros que observaban con ojo clínico, sonrisas aparentes, encuentros de miradas; en fin, escenas sugestivas pero delicadas que no hablaban de decoros violentados o pudores expuestos. Kagome miraba todo eso, muy a gusto con las técnicas pictóricas pero fuera de lugar con los motivos. No recordaba cuándo había coqueteado por última vez, o si había coqueteado en su vida.

Pensó por qué la gente coqueteaba en absoluto. ¿No era mejor ser frontales, directos y absolutos con los sentimientos?

Suspiró con abatimiento.

—No le gusta —afirmó su voz a su lado, aunque ligeramente más atrás, para que escapase de su visión periférica. ¿Se había ocultado deliberadamente?

Volvió el rostro rápidamente, bebiéndolo en su traje oscuro. No la miraba a ella, sino al cuadro frente a ambos.

—No es que no me guste.

—¿Qué opinión le merece?

Ella sonrió involuntariamente, degustando que la citase, que hubiese recordado que aquellas habían sido sus exactas palabras.

—Decididamente femenino —repuso, observando la pintura una vez más—. La mujer no parece tener derecho a ser concluyente, debe enviar el mensaje con la esperanza de que el otro lo recibirá y lo entenderá.

—¿Prefiere exposiciones inequívocas?

—Siempre.

Sus ojos se encontraron y se miraron en silencio tan sólo unos segundos, pero simularon eras geológicas.

—Quisiera agradecerle por lo que hizo por nuestros amigos.

Sesshomaru apartó los ojos tan sólo un instante.

—Cometí una falta y la enmendé lo mejor que pude.

—¿Lo mejor que pudo? —sonrió— Están juntos, son felices. Esa falta está más que enmendada diría yo.

Dedicaron un fugaz momento a la contemplación de la pareja en cuestión, de la mano y sonrientes viendo las obras de arte.

—Sé que no tengo el derecho —habló con lentitud, como con cuidado y Kagome fue absorbida por su voz— pero hay algo que quisiera pedirle.

—Por supuesto, señor Taisho.

—Esa tarde —inició al tiempo— en mi casa, en el jardín, usted iba a decirme algo.

 _¿Frontales y directos?_ , se recordó y tomando aire dijo:

—Iba a pedirle perdón.

—¿Perdón? —con la guardia baja, Sesshomaru se mostró auténticamente sorprendido— ¿Por qué?

—Había sido tan rápida a la hora de juzgarlo, ni siquiera me detuve a pensar que el relato que escuché venía de alguien que apenas conocía, lo forcé a abrirse sobre un episodio de su vida, yo…

—Señorita Higurashi —le interrumpió, firme pero delicadamente—, si hay alguien que debe ofrecer disculpas, ese soy yo. Esa noche llegué muy lejos, me expresé desacertadamente, le falté el respeto, dije cosas de las que me arrepiento.

—No se atormente, señor Taisho. Ambos dijimos cosas que…

—Pero sus acusaciones fueron ciertas. Yo, en cambio, afectado por la negativa, me dejé llevar como pocas veces. No debí de haber dicho ni la mitad de lo que escuchó… —dejó la oración suspendida cuando la vio sonreír— Además, la puse en situaciones difíciles una y otra vez.

Kagome rió, más avergonzada que otra cosa y tuvo que mirar en otra dirección.

—Mi madre…

—Oh, sí —sonrió con diversión—, su madre me hizo una visita.

—Una desafortunada visita. Eso jamás debió de haber ocurrido.

—Conversar con su madre me hizo ver lo capaz que soy de lidiar con gente como ella. Gente difícil, no me malentienda.

Fue el turno de Sesshomaru de sonreír y Kagome no creyó que un rostro pudiese sintetizar tanto atractivo como el de él en ese preciso instante. El intercambio en ese momento se suspendió en el aire y se retuvo la experiencia, como una escena en cámara lenta, para mayor absorción de los detalles. Nada fue dicho y, sin embargo, los mensajes llegaron, fueron comprendidos, fueron correspondidos.

El evento sólo se interrumpió cuando voces familiares se aproximaron. No se dijeron otra palabra en los momentos posteriores, sus ojos hicieron el trabajo del lenguaje y se dejaron llevar.

* * *

—Acabo de darme cuenta de algo —declaró, incorporándose del sillón y yendo a la cocina, donde su amiga preparaba un plato dulce.

—¿Qué?

—Ayer, en el museo, tú sabías que iría Sesshomaru.

—Oh, ya se llaman por el nombre…

—El señor Taisho —corrigió con énfasis—. Tú sabías que estaría allí. Me tendiste una trampa.

—Y al señor Taisho también, por cierto. Pobres víctimas —rió.

—¡Sango! —se quejó— Qué vergonzoso.

—Fue muy sutil, tienes que admitirlo —y dirigiéndole toda su atención, prosiguió:—. Además, con Miroku creemos que les hicimos un favor.

—¿Miroku también estuvo involucrado? —ruborizada con furia, Kagome ocultó el rostro detrás de sus manos.

—Tenían que hablar, Kagome.

Cuando Sango volvió a ver la cara de su amiga, la descubrió sonriendo.

—Y hablaron, por lo que veo.

—No te mereces saber de qué.

—Soy la coautora de ese reencuentro. Merezco todos los detalles —declamó con dramatismo.

Kagome iba a hablar cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre con ese hombre que deja subir a cualquiera? —se quejó Sango.

—Sessh… Señor Taisho —se corrigió al tiempo, saludándolo como fue capaz.

—Señorita Higurashi.

—¿Quiere pasar? —cuando se hizo a un lado para que entrase pero su visitante no manifestó intención de hacerlo, habló otra vez— ¿Pasó algo?

—¿Tiene unos minutos?

—Por supuesto —miró el pasillo y al verlo retroceder, asumió que ese sería el escenario.

—Ayer… —inició sin más, una vez cerrada la puerta, aunque no llegó muy lejos.

Kagome podía escuchar su corazón en sus oídos y se preguntó si él se sentiría remotamente análogo.

—Usted es demasiado justa para jugar conmigo y apelaré a su sinceridad una vez más. Mis sentimientos y deseos no han cambiado, pero una palabra suya bastará para silenciarme para siempre.

Ella sonrió y luego rió, envueltas de arreboles, y dejó que la felicidad de sus facciones hablaran por ella, porque, ¿cómo decir que se había enamorado irrevocablemente de él sin tropezar con sus propias palabras, bajo el peso de tan sustantivo momento?

El pasillo se hizo pequeño y pronto las calles de la ciudad escucharon todo lo que tenían para decirse, ya sin las restricciones de situaciones pasadas. De la mano caminaron sin rumbo, sin prisa, sin preocupaciones. Allí Sesshomaru elaboró sobre su renovada ilusión tras escuchar de boca de su propia madre lo que había acontecido, la promesa que no le pudo arrancar a Kagome, a quien calificó de insolente y egoísta.

—Me dio más esperanzas de las que hasta entonces me había atrevido a abrigar. Sabía lo bastante de tu manera de ser como para estar seguro de que, si tu actitud hacia mí estaba absoluta e irrevocablemente decidida, lo hubieras confesado con toda franqueza y sin reservas.

Kagome se ruborizó y se echó a reír.

—Sí, sabes lo bastante de mi _franqueza_ para creerme capaz de hacerlo. Después de haberte insultado cara a cara sin el menor de los escrúpulos…

—¿Acaso dijiste algo que no me mereciera? —deteniéndose, la miró— Me avergüenzo cada vez que pienso en ello.

—Entonces ni otra palabra será dicha sobre el tema —decretó.

—El mail que te escribí, ¿sirvió de algo?

—Hizo toda la diferencia —aseguró—, me hiciste ver lo equivocada que estaba.

—No era ese mi propósito.

—No, pero gracias a ti aprendí mucho sobre mí.

—Y yo.

Sus bocas encontraban la cercanía más que satisfactoria, pero Kagome quería saber algo más antes:

—¿De verdad te gusto desde la primera vez que nos vimos?

Sesshomaru sólo asintió como toda respuesta, no dilataría ese momento otro segundo, no se perdería la oportunidad de degustar esos labios que desde hacía seis meses lo acechaban en sueños. La besó sin otro reparo que el que se tiene cuando se besa en la vía pública; por todo lo demás, fue tan categórico con ese beso como lo era cuando hablaba, tal y como la tenía acostumbrada. Ella, en ese preciso momento, con la mente blanco, incapaz de conjurar un solo pensamiento racional, besó con idéntica pasión, reconociendo el amor, el de ella y el de él, porque podía sentirlo manar de los cuerpos. Lo que ocurría era inequívoco y era sincero, y prometía ser durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Fiel al triunfo, Kagome le daría las gracias a la señora Ishiguro por su más que afortunada intervención y esa mujer, que terminaría siendo su suegra, se abstendría de hacer posteriores acotaciones sobre absolutamente nada. Sango mostraría su descontento por su mérito arrebatado, especialmente a manos de la desagradable mujer, y antes de felicitar a su amiga, se felicitaría a sí misma por tan sublime ejecución en el museo. Miroku la dejaría reclamar los laureles y cómplice le sonreiría a su amigo, sin necesidad de decir mucho más.

Sesshomaru era demasiado feliz para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en esa mujer a quien terminaría por convertir en su esposa. _Su_ suegra, por su parte, sería más amena aunque tendría el atrevimiento de acusarlo por la dilatación de tan evidente circunstancia. Kagome se sonrojaría al escucharla pero él aceptaría las culpas y haría más promesas de eterna felicidad hacia la hija de la señora Higurashi.

* * *

 _Finis_

* * *

 **Última nota** **:** No sé que expectativas tenían para este último encuentro pero espero no haber decepcionado. Es algo así como pasa en la novela y no quería irme mucho del tema.

Como ya te dicho anteriormente, el diálogo que sostiene nuestra querida pareja es bastante fiel a lo original, el libro me acompañó en todo momento. Hasta me dejó con ganas de leerlo nuevamente. Por cierto, quien no lo haya leído, le pido como favor personal que lo haga. Es inigualable.

Gracias infinitas a quienes leyeron y dejaron sus impresiones.


End file.
